Leaf of hope
by Nigamiestmajeur-e
Summary: Après les événements avec les Diamonds, Steven a besoin d'un peu de calme. A besoin de se retrouver. Et pour ça, il faut parfois se perdre... et faire des rencontres en chemin. [Post "Change Your Mind"] [SPOILERS]
1. Départ

La plage n'avait pas été aussi calme depuis le départ des Diamonds. Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps. Steven était assis, les pieds dans le sable, les vagues clapotant doucement près de lui, léchant parfois ses orteils. Tout le monde était rentré chez soi : les Gems et leurs chefs, prêtes à tout réorganiser dans leur planète, Lapis et Peridot, de nouveau installées ensemble, Connie qui a retrouvé la normalité de sa vie d'humaine, et Greg qui a retrouvé son van. Les Cristal Gems se remettaient doucement de leurs émotions d'avoir revu leurs anciennes camarades, leurs anciennes amies, saines et sauves après tout ce temps, et d'avoir mis une vraie fin à cette guerre. Une fin heureuse.  
Enfin.  
Le calme. Le clapotis des vagues. La paix. Le bonheur.  
Enfin.  
Steven enfonça sa main dans le sable. Il était heureux.  
Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il se rappelait des phrases que lui lançait White Diamond alors qu'il l'avait faite rougir, et ces phrases se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il n'était pas dupe : White n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il avait tout observé là-bas, notamment comment les Diamonds passaient la plupart du temps dans des bains, comment leurs fluides étaient récupérés. Il avait bien cerné que ces fluides avaient les mêmes propriétés que ses larmes. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Qui en avait besoin ? Les Gems ne pouvaient se fissurer aussi facilement, les plus endommagées étaient probablement punies alors pourquoi ? Et surtout, autant de quantité ? C'était sûr, quelque chose d'autre avait besoin de tout ce liquide. Les Gems étaient utilisées par les Diamonds et les Diamonds étaient utilisées par... quelque chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait les menacer, les Diamonds, les Gems, lui, sa planète. Et sa planète, il allait la protéger coûte que coûte. Il savait qu'il en était capable.

Mais avant ça, il profitait de ce moment d'accalmie. Il goûtait le parfum des embruns, la douceur du soleil sur sa peau, et la chanson de l'océan à travers le clapotis des vagues. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il avait adoré rencontrer chacune des Gems qui étaient revenues grâce au bain des Diamonds, bain qu'elles avaient apprécié plus qu'il ne le pensait (elles prenaient des bains tout le temps sur leur planète après tout). Tout en jouant quelques instant avec l'écume, Steven pensa ce que ça aurait donné si les Diamonds et lui avaient pris leur bain dans la mer. Auraient-ils découvert des Gems enfouies sous l'eau ? Auraient-ils créé une nouvelle espèce d'animaux sous-marins ?Probablement aucun des deux, après tout ils étaient dans la fontaine de Rose... Pink...  
Steven secoua sa tête. Il ne savait plus comment l'appeler. Maman aurait bien suffi mais... Le nombre de fois où il a dû expliquer aux Gems qui revenaient à la vie que Rose était en fait Pink, et qu'il était son fils. Ca, ça avait été le plus épuisant. Les voir sourire, puis faire la grimace, parfois pleurer. Parler avec Pink Pearl, devoir expliquer. Expliquer des centaines de fois que non, il n'était pas Rose. Non, Rose n'était plus là. Non, elle ne reviendra pas. Non, il ne se souvient pas d'elle, ou d'elle, ou encore d'elle. Non, il n'est pas Rose. Non, il n'est pas Rose. Non, il n'est pas humain. Non, il n'est pas une Gem. Non, ça ne sert à rien de parler à la pierre sur son ventre. Non. Juste non.  
Si épuisant. Si épuisant de voir la tête de Connie à chaque fois qu'une Gem s'approchait de trop près de sa pierre, si épuisant de voir la tête des Cristal Gems qui se demandaient pourquoi Connie réagissait de cette façon. Si épuisant de se dire qu'un jour il allait devoir leur dire, leur raconter. Leur raconter quoi ? Ce sentiment de ... Ce sentiment de... Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne retirera sa Gem, plus jamais même il n'y songera. Une vague explosa contre ses jambes, mouillant son pantalon et son t-shirt, et il enleva son pantalon en riant et tira sur son t-shirt pour l'essorer avant de le remonter gentiment pour voir le soleil se refléter sur la Gem. SA Gem. La Pierre de Steven.  
Oui, il était heureux.  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça avait été épuisant.

En trainant ses pieds, laissant une marque dans le sable, il rentra chez lui, son pantalon à l'épaule. Après plusieurs jours avec son père à la maison qui y restait pour dormir afin de rattraper le temps perdu avec notre jeune héro, Steven allait enfin être un peu seul. Même si techniquement, il n'était jamais vraiment seul. La maison sentait le bois neuf malgré toutes ces années, et Steven aimait le bruit du sable sous son talon frottant le parquet. Il posa délicatement ses tongs à côté de la pote d'entrée et découvrit alors en levant les yeux Bismuth assise sur le canapé, l'air pensive.  
"Bismuth ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oh hey Steven ! Désolée j'étais en train de... réfléchir.  
\- Réfléchir ? A quoi ?  
\- Et bien tu vois, je suis le forgeron de la bande. Je fabrique les armes. Mais maintenant que la guerre est finie..."  
Un silence lourd se posa dans la pièce, un silence qui disait tout et rien en même temps.  
"Je veux dire, je suis heureuse que la guerre soit finie hein, bien sûr ! Mais... Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire maintenant.  
\- Tu... Tu en as parlé aux autres ?  
Oui, sourit-elle. Amethyst pense reprendre son boulot de lutteuse, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Pearl m'a dit en rougissant qu'elle pensait utiliser enfin son téléphone portable et traîner un peu plus avec les humains, et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Quant à Garnet, c'est Garnet. Elle vit ses propres aventures. Donc voilà, ça ne m'a pas trop aidé.  
\- Tu pourrais aller voir Lapis et Peridot ? Les aider à construire leurs objets d'art par exemple ?  
\- Non, il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec la forge ou les activités manuelles. Tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes.  
\- Tu pourrais... voyager ? Découvrir la planète que vous aviez si longtemps défendu, les Cristal Gem et toi ?  
\- Voyager ?"  
Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle regardait dans le vague, s'imaginant prendre le taxi, le train, l'avion ou le bateau. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.  
"Ca me plait ça. Je devrais en parler aux filles. Voir comment arranger ça. Merci Steven !"  
Puis elle partit vers la porte, un nouveau symbole sur l'étoile brilla et elle put entrer dans sa chambre, fraîchement créée dans le temple. Puis ce fut le silence. La fatigue accumulée depuis son retour commença à affaisser les épaules du jeune garçon, il faut dire que les Diamonds une fois parties il avait aussi fallu nettoyer la plage, ranger les armes, trouver un endroit pour les vaisseaux et réparer ce qui avait été écrasé. Aussi c'était en traînant des pieds qu'il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour poser son pantalon encore mouillé dans le lavabo et qu'il retira son t-shirt pour mettre son pyjama. C'était encore en traînant des pieds qu'il traversa une nouvelle fois le salon et il traîna même les pieds en montant les escaliers. Enfin, il s'étala de ton son long dans son lit, et s'endormit très vite.

* * *

Mais il se réveilla au bout de quelques heures.  
Son corps avait récupéré, il savait qu'il avait bien dormi, pourtant il était presque 5 heures du matin. Il pourrait se lever et faire un tour dans la Beach City endormie. Beach City. En parlant de voyage à Bismuth, Steven s'était dit que ça lui plairait à lui aussi. Après tout, il connaissait tous les coins et recoin de sa ville, et c'était vrai que maintenant que les missions allaient être moindres, il allait devoir songer à un autre moyen de s'occuper. Beach City. Il avait envie de revoir tout le monde, il n'avait pas eu trop le temps de discuter après le concert. Il demanderait de leurs nouvelles... et ils demanderaient des nouvelles en retour. Comment c'était dans l'espace. Comment il avait retrouvé ses amis. Comment il avait retrouvé les Diamonds. White Diamond. Sa Pierre.  
Oh non. Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de... Il avait envie de...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger de son lit qu'une sonnerie retentit dans sa chambre : un appel. Intrigué, Steven regarda son portable et découvrit que c'était Connie. Connie ? A 5 heures du matin ?

"Connie ?  
\- Oh mon Dieu Steven !"  
Elle pleurait et le jeune garçon sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne la voyait pas mais il imaginait très bien les larmes coulant sur son doux visage, ses lèvres trembler sous l'émotion, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Il la laissa se vider de son sac un petit moment avant de gentiment lui dire.  
"Hey... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Je suis désolée. J'ai fait un cauchemar, je... J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose !  
\- Mais non enfin, tout va bien, dit-il doucement. De quoi as-tu rêvé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
\- Connie. C'est toi et moi. Tu peux tout me dire.  
\- On était dans ta chambre, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo et soudain... soudain le boss final du jeu s'est tourné vers nous, est sorti de la télé, t'a attrapé et..."  
Elle hoqueta et Steven savait qu'elle était en train d'essuyer ses joues. Il patienta.  
"Et il t'a arraché ta Pierre. Et c'était comme avec White Diamond.  
\- Oh Connie...  
\- Si tu savais tout ce qui m'était passé par la tête quand c'est arrivé ! J'ai cru que Rose allait revenir, et que tu allais mourir et j'étais... Je voulais pas qu'elle revienne ! Et là, ta Pierre a pris ta forme et... Il m'avait fait tellement peur. Il avait ton visage mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Il ne souriait pas ! Rien ! J'aurai même préféré qu'il pleure tellement il me faisait peur ! Et il avait ton visage !  
\- Connie...  
\- Et toi tu étais près de moi et tu ne voyais que lui et tu étais si faible et tu pleurais et je ne pouvais rien faire et...  
\- Tout va bien Connie. Je vais bien. C'est fini."  
Elle se remit à pleurer, mais plus doucement cette fois, et de moins en moins fort. Steven attendit que ça passe. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé et faire en sorte que Connie ne fut pas là pour voir ça. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été heureux qu'elle soit là. Pour le porter, pour partager sa joie d'être revenu. Et pour avoir ri avec lui, tout simplement. Mais à présent, elle était la seule à partager ce fardeau, les Gems ne se souvenant pas de ce qui s'était passé quand elles ont été dé-colorisées. Il ne pouvait pas non plus effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire, et encore moins l'empêcher de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation à l'avenir. C'était Connie après tout.  
"Ca ne recommencera pas Connie, je te le promets, dit-il une fois qu'elle fut complètement calmée.  
\- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que personne ne t'enlèvera ta Pierre à nouveau ?  
\- Parce que personne ne peut l'enlever tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé.  
\- Steven ?  
\- Je t'assure que tout va bien, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire. Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ce matin ? On pourrait passer la journée ensemble.  
\- Non, c'est gentil. Ca va aller. J'ai des devoirs à rattraper et puis... je te fais confiance.  
\- Merci Connie. Si tu veux en parler une prochaine fois, n'hésite pas. Et je vais essayer de raconter ce qui s'est passé aux Gems. On pourrait voir tout ça ensemble.  
\- D'accord. Merci Steven. Je te rappellerai bientôt.  
\- J'ai hâte. Bisous Connie ! Et essaie de dormir !  
\- Bisous Steven. Bonne nuit."  
Il raccrocha, et regarda le plafond. Certains mots lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge. Certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas osé dire. Certaines larmes qu'il n'avait pas osé avouer. Et il savait qu'il allait devoir tout déballer. Il savait qu'il allait devoir tout expliquer aux Gems. Il savait qu'il allait devoir revivre ce moment, encore, et encore, et encore. Puis ce sera avec les habitants. Encore, et encore, et encore. Pas beaucoup de monde avec un peu de chance. Peut-être que son père aussi va lui demander. Quelque chose pesa contre son ventre et il comprit que c'était juste son estomac qui se tordait. Il voudrait juste vive une vie normale, une vie où personne ne s'inquièterait pour lui parce qu'il est le descendant de Rose Quartz, où personne n'aurait peur de lui parce qu'il est le descendant de Pink Diamond. Il aimait les gens qui l'entouraient mais par les Stars il aimerait bien être seul. Au moins un petit moment. Pouvoir profiter du plaisir de ne rien avoir à faire comprendre, de ne jamais avoir à se justifier. Et puis peut-être aussi de tester les nouvelles capacités qu'il avait acquises depuis son retour. Il aimerait bien être seul avec lui-même. Se changer les idées. Les heures passèrent, le plafond commença à changer de couleur sous les rayons du soleil qui se levait. Et une idée commença à germer sous la tête de Steven, pour finalement devenir une obsession. Quand enfin l'heure lui sembla plus tardive, il reprit son téléphone, chercha un nom, appuya sur la touche verte.  
"Papa ? Je ne te réveille pas ?  
\- A peine mon petit bonhomme, je viens de finir mon café. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu es toujours aussi riche, pas vrai ?  
\- Riche comme Crésus, pourquoi ?  
\- J'aimerai bien m'organiser un voyage."


	2. Chemins

Greg Universe avait vu son fils revenir d'un voyage interstellaire pour arrêter une dictature qui durait depuis des millénaires, alors le laisser seul prendre un train vers une destination inconnue était loin de le perturber. Il lui donna une carte bancaire dorée et vérifia que le forfait téléphonique était à l'internationale. Il fit refaire ses papiers d'identité ainsi que son passeport, ce qui fut très rapide avec l'aide du maire. Le soir même, Steven avait tous ses documents pour l'emmener peu importe où le vent l'emporterait, une banane pour son portable, sa console de jeu et son carnet pour raconter son histoire, et son sac à dos cheeseburger rempli de vêtements (c'est-à-dire 10 mêmes t-shirts et jeans, ainsi que quelques pulls, pyjamas et sous-vêtements). Le soir même, Steven partait. Il n'avait pas expliqué aux Gems pourquoi il partait, mais il sentait qu'elles l'avaient deviné. Ces dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes et ils avaient tous besoin d'avoir un moment rien qu'à eux. Quand bien même c'était à des centaines de kilomètres de distance. Ils avaient donc passé tranquillement la journée à préparer les affaires du jeune garçon, Garnet lui donnant quelques conseils d'endroits à visiter, Pearl lui dressant la liste des choses à ne pas faire et Amethyst lui faisant promettre de tester toutes les nourritures exotiques qui lui passait sous le nez. Bismuth n'étant pas encore complètement habituée au mode de vie humaine, il lui fallait plus de temps avant de faire sa grande odyssée, mais elle était très attentive durant les préparations. Steven, par contre, ne prévoyait pas grand-chose. Il comptait surtout prendre des transports en commun terrestres (ou maritimes, s'il allait aussi loin) et s'arrêter quand il trouvait le paysage sympa. Sa seule vraie destination pour l'instant était donc la gare, et Greg avait promis de l'y emmener dès qu'il était prêt. Après avoir embrassé ses quatre mamans, Steven attacha sa ceinture et laissa le bruit de la voiture le bercer tout en voyant défiler Beach City de nuit, les lampadaires, la route, le ciel étoilé.  
"Alors petit bonhomme, quel train vas-tu prendre ?  
Oh je ne sais pas. Le premier à partir j'imagine. J'aimerai essayer ces trains à couchettes, ça doit être marrant de dormir sur un matelas dans un wagon.  
\- N'oublie pas que quand tu veux t'arrêter à une ville, tu dois d'abord vérifier s'il y a des places disponibles dans un hôtel. Je n'ai pas envie que tu passes tes nuits dans la rue.  
\- Oui papa.  
\- Et si possible, appelle-moi avant d'aller te coucher. Sauf si tu passes la soirée quelque part et que tu te couches tard, dans ce cas-là appelle-moi avant.  
\- Oui papa.  
\- Et puis... quand tu reviendras... Je veux dire...  
Steven détacha son regard de la vitre pour se tourner vers son père, et découvrit qu'il se mordait la lèvre.  
"Si jamais tu veux revenir...  
\- Bien sûr que je reviendrai papa ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Et bien, maintenant que tout est fini, tu as peut-être envie de passer à autre chose, tenter une nouvelle aventure. Laisser de côté toutes ces histoires avec les Diamonds..."  
Décidément, son père le connaissait trop bien.  
"Evidemment que je veux laisser de côté les Diamonds. Mais... juste pour un temps, histoire de respirer. Je vais revenir. Je ne vais pas abandonner ma famille."  
(Pas comme ma mère.)  
"Quoi que tu décides, soutint Greg, je t'épaulerais. Ne t'inquiète donc de rien.  
\- Merci papa.  
\- Et si tu veux péter ta carte bancaire en hôtel de luxe, n'hésites pas.  
\- Ha ! T'es le meilleur !"  
Une fois arrivés à la gare, Greg vérifia si un train partait bientôt ou s'il fallait attendre le lendemain, et une heure plus tard il était en train de serrer son fils dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans le wagon. Steven, tout excité, courut dans sa cabine où une couchette l'attendait, posa son sac en dessous et fit de grands mouvements de bras pour dire au revoir à son père à travers la vitre en riant, avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir sans avoir le temps de regarder le plafond.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Steven se retrouvait dans un bus. Il avait testé les trains couchettes, puis les trains 1ère classe et 2nde classe, les trains de banlieue et les tramways, et même en voiture avec des étrangers en faisant de l'autostop. Entre temps, il avait dormi dans des petits hôtels et des auberges de jeunesse, parfois dans le fauteuil d'une bibliothèque avant de reprendre la route durant la nuit. Il visitait différents monuments, musées, parcs et boutiques, et se prenait en photo devant ce qui le faisait rire pour les envoyer à son père et à Connie. Il n'arrêtait pas d'immortaliser ce qu'il trouvait beau ou émouvant, imprimait dès qu'il y avait une papeterie de disponible avant de tout coller dans son cahier. Il avait l'air d'un touriste, ou plutôt d'un baroudeur normal, si ce n'était que son âge qui faisait lever les sourcils de certains hôtes ou certains conducteurs. D'ailleurs, le conducteur de ce bus lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas en train de faire une fugue et s'il savait où il allait, mais il fallut très peu de temps à notre héro pour convaincre l'homme inquiet de sa maturité et de sa capacité à voyager seul. Une fois son ticket acheté, il s'était assis sur la banquette tout au fond et regardait les voitures derrière, regardait la neuvième ville qu'il quittait après plusieurs heures d'errance à travers les rues. On était en plein après-midi et le soleil vibrait haut dans le ciel, se miroitant sur les feuilles vertes des nombreux arbres de la région. Le spectacle était époustouflant... mais pas assez époustouflant pour faire oublier à Steven le fait que son ventre vide grognait. Et il avait oublié d'acheter des barres chocolatées pour assouvir ses petites faims. Il prit les écouteurs perdus au fond de sa banane, les brancha à son téléphone et écouta de la musique, notamment celle de sa série préférée afin de faire passer le temps. Cette semaine avait vraiment été libératrice pour lui, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au prochain endroit où il allait aller, aux prochaines découvertes qu'il allait faire, au prochain lit où il allait dormir, aux prochains repas qu'il allait manger. Ce n'était pas une vie banale, il le savait bien, mais cela lui semblait être une vie plus posée. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés qu'il tourna entre ses doigts et avec les vibrations du moteur, la chaleur de sa paume, la douce musique dans ses oreilles, il fut tout près de s'endormir. Mais le bus s'arrêta et le conducteur hurla le nom de la ville. Steven jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre, vit un petit supérette, et la faim l'emporta sur la fatigue.

Boosté par son estomac, Steven se releva, traversa le bus, salua le conducteur et sortit du bus pour aller en direction du magasin. Il était en plein dans le centre-ville d'une sorte de village, la mairie étant au bout du trottoir face à une grande place. Aux côtés de la supérette, il y avait un vendeur de vélos, une librairie, un glacier, un restaurant de crêpes, et en face une arcade de jeux, un magasin de meubles et d'antiquités, un salon de photographie et un coiffeur. Les façades n'avaient rien en commun, tout était mélangé dans un magnifique désordre et Steven se mit à espérer qu'il y avait un hôtel dans le coin. Ou un camping. Il n'avait pas encore fait de camping et il espérait vraiment pouvoir passer une nuit à la pleine étoile avant de rentrer. Mais d'abord... manger ! Il entra dans la supérette qui était désespérément vide et alla du côté des sandwichs. Il pourrait très bien manger une crêpe le soir, avec une glace comme dessert.  
Une fois son panier prêt, avec une bouteille d'eau et plusieurs barres de céréales, il s'approcha de la caisse, mais une personne fut plus rapide que lui. Elle portait dans les bras un gigantesque sac de doritos qu'elle déposa sans véritable délicatesse sur le tapis roulant. Elle était étrangement habillée vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors : elle portait un pantalon très moulant, des ballerines avec des guêtres, un pull en col roulé qui lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses et qui cachait ses paumes, de manière à ce qu'on ne voyait que les doigts qui étaient recouverts dans des gants noirs. Ces étranges couches de vêtements ne dissimulaient pas la finesse de son corps, et évidemment ne dissimulaient pas toute sa peau : en levant la tête, puisque cette personne adulte était beaucoup plus grande que lui, Steven remarqua sur une partie de son profil qu'elle avait la peau très pâle, presque complètement blanche. Mais cela allait avec ses cheveux. Ses incroyables cheveux. Tombant sur ses épaules. Ondulés. Verts.

D'aucun dirait que cette personne s'était teint les cheveux, mais Steven sentit dans son ventre, dans son coeur. Cette personne se tourna complètement vers lui pour le regarder, faisant voler ses cheveux. Verts. Comme ses yeux. Verts émeraude.  
"Oh pardon, je t'ai dépassé ? demanda-t-elle gentiment avec un sourire.  
\- Non non, ce n'est rien.  
\- Hey Roppy ! salua le caissier. Alors, comment va mon acheteuse de doritos préférée ?  
\- Salut Carl ! Ne t'inquiète pas, avec un peu de chances, c'est la dernière fois que je viens t'acheter des doritos !  
\- Oh bah non alors ! Ca fait tourner mon commerce."  
La jeune femme qui se faisait appeler Roppy se mit à rire et continua à parler avec le caissier, mais Steven n'écoutait plus ce qu'ils se disaient. Il sentait au fond de ses tripes, il fallait qu'il lui parle... mais pour lui dire quoi ? Encore un rire, elle reprit son sac, il lui rendit la monnaie, elle le salua de la main et refit un sourire à Steven, et ce dernier sentit son coeur faire un bond. Et alors...  
"Ca va, petit ? fit le caissier.  
\- Euh... oui oui pardon."  
Très vite, il déposa ses achats, passa la carte bancaire dans le lecteur et fourra le tout dans son sac avant de courir après avoir dit au revoir au caissier. Il vit au loin la jeune femme s'avancer vers la forêt et alla en sa direction. Que devait-il faire ? Courir ? La suivre discrètement ? C'était plutôt glauque, non ? Mais peut-être pas aussi glauque que de courir pour lui parler, alors qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, non ? Sans le réaliser, ses pieds avaient continuer à suivre le chemin que prenait la femme, et il n'eut d'autres choix que d'aller dans la forêt. La femme était incroyable dans la forêt : elle évitait chaque branche, chaque racine, elle ne touchait à rien sur son passage, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller les arbres en les frôlant. Soudain, Steven marcha sur un bout de bois qu'il fit craquer et la jeune femme sursauta avant de regarder derrière elle... puis sourit et poursuivit son chemin. Interloqué, Steven tendit la main vers elle et vit... ou plutôt ne vit pas sa main ! Sa main, son bras, son torse, ses pieds, tout avait disparu.  
Il était invisible.

"C'est nouveau ça, se dit-il."  
Nouveau, et pratique. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer mais il en profita pour surveiller la dénommée Roppy. Il voulait être sûr. Il avait besoin de savoir. Quand bien même la marche était... très longue. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait pour vérifier les feuilles des buissons, ou parfois elle sortait une gourde de sa poche et renversait un étrange liquide vert sur des fleurs. Et parfois et bien... elle arrachait des arbres. Steven faillit hurler de surprise quand tout d'un coup la femme, qui semblait pourtant si frêle, posa son sac pour serrer dans ses bras un énorme chêne qu'elle déracina et déposa très délicatement sur le côté, entre plusieurs arbres. Puis elle grimpa sur un autre chêne avant de se suspendre à une branche comme si elle ne pesait absolument rien.  
"Coucou les gars, vous allez bien ? dit-elle gentiment."  
Plusieurs petites têtes sortirent alors d'un trou pour regarder la femme aux cheveux verts qui sourit et caressa du bout des doigts le pelage roux des habitants de l'arbre. Steven s'approcha alors du chêne déraciné afin de deviner pourquoi elle avait fait ça et vit qu'à travers l'écorce, l'arbre était brun et blanc. Mort.  
"Si elle n'avait pas arraché l'arbre elle-même, il se serait écrasé sur l'autre chêne et détruit la maison de ses habitants, réalisa notre jeune héro."  
Du haut de la branche, elle cueillit des glands qu'elle laissa tomber dans le trou formé par le déplacement des racines avant de rajouter des gouttes de son étrange liquide. Et sous ses yeux, Steven aperçut les glands commencer à germer. Il était fasciné. La jeune femme était comme un esprit de la forêt ! Il se demanda si le fait que la région soit si verdoyante était dû aux soins qu'elle prodiguait à toutes ces plantes, des fleurs aux "mauvaises" herbes en passant par les terriers des animaux sauvages.  
En riant, l'esprit sylvestre sauta de sa branche, se laissa glisser par la gravité, et Steven put mieux la voir sans qu'elle le voit. Il put mieux la voir, elle, et son pull qui se releva doucement sous la hauteur de son saut. Il put mieux la voir, elle, et la gemme taillée en rectangle au niveau de son ventre. Une émeraude.


	3. Peau

Ils marchèrent près d'une heure pratiquement l'un à côté de l'autre sans se toucher.

Steven aimait bien se balader dans la forêt, ce la faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une telle promenade (il était plutôt du genre à traîner en ville ou à la plage), et avoir quelqu'un près de lui, même si cette personne ne pouvait pas le voir, était très agréable. Roppy dégageait un sentiment de sérénité et d'équilibre et surtout elle semblait vraiment, terriblement, humaine. Elle lui ressemblait, comme pourrait l'être... une grande soeur. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait le comprendre, lui, le petit hybride fils d'un humain et de Pink Diamond mais avec une gemme qui ressemble à une quartz et qu'il ne faut absolument pas enlever. Steven serra le poing. Il y avait repensé. Encore. Il voulait éviter d'y penser. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il était parti. Un peu. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la femme qui lui tenait compagnie sans le savoir. La Gem à la peau blanche. Steven savait que, même en se transformant, les Gems gardait leur couleur de pierre et que cela ne ressemblait jamais à une couleur de peau normale, que la pierre soit rosée, d'un noir profond ou d'un marron ocre. Alors comment est-ce qu'une émeraude, car il était sûr que Roppy était une émeraude, pouvait avoir la peau blanche ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Steven ne réalisa pas qu'ils arrivaient à une clairière, et qu'au milieu de cette clairière était installé un petit camping-car. A côté gisait une piscine gonflable, ou plutôt une pataugeoire, pleine presque à ras-bord dans laquelle nageaient des oiseaux, des canards et même des écureuils. Il y avait aussi deux transat avec des serviettes ainsi qu'un étendoir sur lequel séchaient quelques vêtements. Roppy posa son sac, prit une serviette, la trempa dans l'eau de la piscine et le mit à frotter son visage avec tout en avançant vers le camping-car. très vite, elle ouvrit et ferma la porte, et Steven se retrouvait seul dehors. Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Attendre qu'elle sorte ? Continuer à la suivre ? essayer de rentrer discrètement dans le camping-car ? Non, ça, ça serait trop glauque. Il s'approcha tout de même du véhicule et fut étonné de voir que les animaux dans la piscine n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil lorsque Roppy avait pris sa serviette. Peut-être avait-elle un pouvoir spécial avec les animaux ? Peut-être étaient-ils habitués à elle ? Peut-être...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser une autre question : la porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand, laissant apparaître Roppy avec un pull plus court qui découvrait la pierre sur son ventre au centre du textile de son pantalon. Mais surtout, son visage était complètement vert. Et avait une expression d'extrême surprise.

"Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
Oh. Steven n'était plus invisible. Super.  
"Je... Je suis désolé... Je vous ai suivi et...  
\- Oh non c'est pas vrai, continua-t-elle en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. S'il te plait, ne dis rien à personne, il ne faut pas que...  
\- Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis !  
\- Chuuuuuuut ! Moins fort, Roppy cria/murmura. Sinon elle va t'entendre !  
\- Qui ça ? répondit plus doucement Steven.  
\- Et bien...  
\- Roppy ? Tu m'as parlé ? fit une voix un peu cassée dans le camping-car.  
\- Nan nan t'inquiète, c'est juste un écureuil ! Je reviens tout de suite !"  
Roppy ferma la porte et soupira avant de jauger le petit garçon devant elle.

Elle avait l'air inquiète, mais pas vraiment énervée. Plus embêtée qu'autre chose.  
"Comment as-tu fait pour me suivre sans que je te vois ?"  
Steven ne savait rien d'elle. Honnêtement, il se demandait comment elle allait expliquer sa peau verte à un enfant qui est censé ne rien savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être normal... de ne rien savoir ? De ne pas être celui qui doit tout expliquer ? Si Roppy avait survécu à la Lumière, elle savait forcément pour Pink et Rose. Et si elle avait entendu parler de Pink... Ne pas être celui qui doit tout expliquer. Oui... pourquoi pas.

"Je suis juste un garçon très discret.  
\- C'est clair. Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de tout te dire, mais en ce moment je cherche un animal très rare et je sais qu'il est dans le coin. Mais si mon amie découvre que tu m'as trouvée, on va devoir partir loin d'ici et je n'aurai pas eu le temps de le voir !  
\- Pourquoi ton amie t'empêcherait de voir cet animal ?  
\- Parce qu'elle a peur qu'on nous fasse du mal si les gens découvraient qui nous sommes vraiment.  
\- Des personnes à fond sur le cosplay ?  
\- C'est vrai qu'on adore se cosplayer, mais non, rit-elle."  
D'ailleurs, Steven trouva son rire adorable.

"Vous savez, continua Steven, d'où je viens, on accepte tout le monde.  
\- C'est sûr que la Terre a bien changé depuis que nous sommes là. Mais elle a vécu de mauvaises expériences et préfère se méfier.  
\- Vous pourriez mentir ?  
\- Elle dit qu'on ne s'en sort jamais avec les mensonges."  
(Elle a bien raison.)  
"Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?  
\- S'il te plait, il faut que tu t'en ailles, sinon elle va te voir !  
\- Roppy ? Tout va bien ?"  
La personne qui venait de parler sortit du camping-car et Steven fit face à une autre personne dont la peau était verte. Une autre Gem. Qui, après avoir laissé une marque de surprise sur son visage, le rendit impassible et fit :  
"Bon. On est foutus."

La Gem avait des lunettes rectangulaires noires qui encadraient ses yeux verts, mais d'un vert plus clair que celui de Roppy. Elle avait une chemise à carreaux qui mettait en valeur son torse plat et les courbe de ses épaules, le creux sous ses côtes et la rondeur de ses hanches. Elle avait un pantalon vert clair avec des triangles jaunes au niveau des genoux, des chaussures du même jaunes qui soulignaient ses cheveux courts et jaunes, pas blonds, JAUNES ! Le noeud papillon qu'elle avait autour du cou était de la même couleur que ses lunettes, et Steven sentit que si Roppy appelait son amie "elle", c'était plus par formalité qu'autre chose. Et avec les carreaux sur ses vêtements, la Gem avait aussi l'air plus humaine que les autres Cristal Gem que Steven connaissait. C'était étrange. Et fascinant. Réconfortant.  
"Gami ! s'écria Roppy. C'est rien, c'est juste...  
\- Comment est-il arrivé là ? Il nous surveille depuis longtemps ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, c'est la première fois que je le vois. Il m'a suivie depuis la supérette.  
\- Il t'a suivie ? TOI ?  
\- Je suis désolé ! dit Steven en joignant les mains pour montrer sa sincérité. Je ne voulais déranger personne, pardon !  
\- Trop tard, le mal est fait. Il faut qu'on s'en aille maintenant. Tout seul, personne ne te croira mais qui me dit que tu ne reviendras pas avec des amis à toi ?  
\- Je ne le ferais pas, c'est promis !  
\- Je ne te connais pas, continua Gami en appuyant le torse de Steven du bout de son doigt d'un geste menaçant. Comment être sûre que tu tiendras ta promesse ?  
\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à des êtres comme vous !  
\- Et que penses-tu que nous sommes ?"

Steven eut alors envie de feindre la plus totale, la plus absurde ignorance.

"Des esprits de la forêt ?  
\- Vivant dans une caravane ? demanda Gami en levant un sourcil. Et achetant des sac de doritos ?  
\- Je sais pas... C'est juste que... que... que je trouvais la couleur de cheveux de votre amie super jolie et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir savoir d'où elle venait !  
\- Ca se comprend, dit fermement Gami."  
Attendez, quoi ?  
"Mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que tu nous as vu sans notre maquillage, et je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir des problèmes. Roppy, range la piscine on s'en va.  
\- Mais... Mais il arrive bientôt ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera bientôt là ! supplia Roppy.  
\- Si tu veux rester, reste, mais je te préviens, je garde le dauphin gonflable."  
Steven étant Steven, et donc ne voulant pas créer des tensions, allait parler à Roppy pour lui proposer une alternative lorsqu'il vit que la grande Gem avait ouvert... grand les yeux avant de mettre la main devant la bouche. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer s'il n'avait pas vu les petites étoiles dans ses yeux morillon.  
"Oh non... dit-elle, la voix chevrotante. Pas le dauphin gonflable !  
\- Je suis désolée Roppy, mais la survie implique des sacrifices !"  
Steven jeta alors un coup d'oeil vers Gami et vit qu'elle avait les poings sur les hanches, le menton levé. Ce qui était assez comique pour quelqu'un qui était aussi grand que le jeune garçon.

"Et toi petit, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas savoir d'où on vient.  
\- Je vous assure que je ne sais pas d'où vous venez !  
\- On vient d'une autre planète !  
\- VRAIMENT ?!  
\- Regarde-moi ! Pourquoi on dit des extra-terrestres que ce sont des petits hommes verts ? Ils pourraient être grands avec 6 bras, bleus ou jaunes mais NON ! ILS SONT VERTS ! JE SUIS LA RAISON DERRIERE LA CREATION DE LA ZONE 51 MON PETIT GARS !"  
Steven tenta de comparer les têtes d'alien à celle de Gami, et se rappela du short de Peridot. Il essaya de pas éclater de rire... et il avait du mal.  
"Mais tu sais ce qui est pire qu'un petit homme vert ? continua-t-elle.  
\- N... non ? fit Steven qui se retenait de respirer, se mordant les lèvres et des larmes aux bords des yeux."  
Gami le fixa puis attrapa Roppy dont elle colla la joue contre la sienne et dit avec un visage et un ton très sérieux :  
"DEUX petits hommes verts."  
C'en était trop. Steven éclata de rire, pleura même de rire et par les stars, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri. S'essuyant les yeux, il remarqua que Gami souriait, fière de sa petite blague. Elle ne le connaissait pas, se méfiait des gens, mais avait quand même voulu le faire rire. Et Roppy lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule pour le calmer et pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Steven se sentait vraiment bien avec elles deux.  
Et s'en voulait de ne rien leur dire. S'en voulait à forcer sa Pierre à ne pas briller à leurs côtés.

"Donc... on reste ? demanda Roppy.  
\- Non, on part demain matin. Que quelqu'un ait réussi à te suivre ne m'inspire rien de bon.  
\- Je vous jure que ça n'arrivera plus, répondit Steven une fois son fou rire passé. Et puis je n'ai pas d'amis ici, je vadrouille seul.  
\- Comment ça, tout seul ? s'inquiéta Roppy.  
\- Oh c'est rien, je fais juste un peu de voyage pour... sortir du quotidien.  
\- Là j'imagine que nous trouver sort complètement de ton quotidien, rigola Gami.  
\- C'est mieux que tout ce que j'aurai pu espérer."  
Il le pensait sincèrement.

"Vous savez, si vraiment vous avez peur que je raconte tout à quelqu'un et que Roppy tient vraiment à voir son animal sauvage, je pourrai... et bien... aller à sa découverte moi aussi ? Et une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé je repartirai à la ville pour trouver un hôtel.  
\- Y'a pas d'hôtel dans le coin mon petit, fit Gami. Y'avait un camping mais il est en travaux suite à une certaine inondation le mois dernier.  
\- J'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, marmonna Roppy.  
\- Oui bien sûr, ta hache s'est retrouvée par accident dans le barrage, le brisant en deux, accidentellement.  
\- Tu as brisé un barrage... avec une hache ?"  
Avec un doux sourire, Roppy fit apparaître une hache. Une hache GIGANTESQUE. Steven n'aurait jamais cru que l'arme de la Gem serait une hache, après tout elle avait l'air si douce. Cela pouvait sembler logique vu son attachement à la vie dans les arbres mais... Gami avait carrément plus le style bûcheronne que Roppy.  
"Ouah, dingue !  
\- T'as vu ça ? Mais j'évite de trop m'en servir, je pourrai blesser quelqu'un, ou des animaux.  
\- Ouais par contre blesser un barrage... taquina Gami.  
\- J'ai déjà dit que c'était pas ma faute !  
\- Bref pour en revenir à cette histoire de là où tu pourrais dormir... Tu peux toujours dormir dans notre camping-car. Après avoir trouvé votre animal.  
\- C'est vrai ? firent à l'unisson Steven et Roppy, deux étoiles remplaçant leurs yeux.  
\- Youpi ! continua Roppy. Je vais préparer nos sacs pour partir à L'AVENTURE !"

Roppy entra dans le camping-car en fermant la porte, laissant seuls Gami et Steven qui se fixaient en souriant légèrement. Puis Gami tendit la main, la paume vers l'avant, et plia ses doigts comme pour demander quelque chose. Steven retira son sac et avant qu'il puisse en sortir quelque chose, la Gem le lui prit délicatement des mains.  
"Tu vas avoir besoin de moins de poids possible si tu veux partir avec elle.  
\- Oh, merci ! Et merci beaucoup pour me laisser passer la nuit ici.  
\- Ce n'est rien, tu as l'air d'être un bon petit."  
Puis elle appuya de nouveau le torse de Steven du bout de son doigt.  
"Mais je te préviens, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Roppy..."  
Et le vert de ses yeux, tout d'un coup, prit une teinte cobalt.  
"... je te dissèque vivant."


	4. Quête

"Roppy ?  
\- Yep ?  
\- Comment vous faites pour gagner de l'argent ?  
\- On vient d'une autre planète et la première question que tu poses c'est ça ?  
\- Disons que c'est la première chose qui m'a choquée, je veux dire, tu as acheté un sac de nourriture sans problème, alors que vous êtes isolées dans la forêt, que vous avez peur que les humains découvrent votre identité. Comment alors est-ce que vous vous êtes mêlés aux humains ? Comment as-tu pu avoir une peau presque blanche ?  
\- Ca c'est un fond de teint de ma composition. J'ai mis des années à le perfectionner. Et pour les humains, c'est plutôt Gami qui les connait mieux que moi. Moi j'ai surtout vécu dans la forêt, pendant plusieurs siècles même, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je découvre cette petite Gem perdue en plein milieu d'une jungle. Je l'ai aidé à retrouver son chemin, et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu amies. On passe souvent des vacances ensemble de plusieurs mois, ou alors des road-trips à travers les pays. Et quand nous ne trainons pas toutes les deux, moi je suis dans une forêt et elle est cachée parmi les humains, à les observer, les étudier. Discuter avec eux, découvrir leurs cultures. C'est grâce à Gami qu'on a de l'argent, car elle écrit pleins d'histoires qu'elle vend sur internet.  
\- C'est complètement dingue.  
\- Mais tu sais, on n'a pas vraiment besoin d'argent. On n'a pas besoin de manger ou de dormir dans un endroit confortable puisqu'on ne tombe jamais malade. Mais quitte à vivre sur Terre... autant vivre avec ceux qui y habitent, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Je trouve que c'est une belle façon de voir les choses.  
\- Merci !"

Roppy lui fit un grand sourire tout en continuant de marcher. Pendant tout le chemin, elle avait silencieusement dénoué quelques fleurs qui poussaient de travers ou bien des arbres qui commençaient à s'affaisser, et Steven l'avait silencieusement aidé sans trop montrer sa force. Elle lui avait montré des rochers qui avaient une forme étrange et avait laissé Steven les prendre en photos avec son portable, elle avait enseigné les différents types de terriers que l'on pouvait trouver dans une forêt et comment ne pas déranger les animaux qui y vivaient et Steven l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Elle lui avait expliqué comment s'organisait la vie sauvage et Steven était tout simplement fasciné. Ils étaient arrivés à un champ de coquelicots lorsqu'il avait osé mettre fin à son silence et même s'il avait découvert beaucoup de choses grâce à la réponse de Roppy, il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à discerner. Comment étaient-elles arrivées sur Terre par exemple, surtout si elles ne sont pas arrivées en même temps, comment avaient-elles survécu à la Lumière de la Corruption, et pourquoi les Cristal Gems ne lui avaient jamais parlé d'elles ? Mais Steven voulait attendre avant de poser ce genre de questions. Car une Gem n'était jamais arrivée sur Terre dans des circonstances heureuses.

"Perdu dans tes pensées ? dit alors Roppy.  
\- Oh euh... Non c'est juste je me demandais... je ne sais même pas ce qu'on cherche."  
Steven pensait qu'avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles n'était qu'une expression, mais Roppy lui prouva le contraire en ayant le sourire littéralement jusqu'aux oreilles.  
"Nous cherchons un animal qui ressemble à un ruminant mais qui a été modifié génétiquement je ne sais toujours pas encore comment. Personne n'a entendu parler de lui pour l'instant à part moi, car outre son pelage sombre, il est extrêmement rapide. Je l'ai découvert car des animaux m'ont averti de ses apparitions pour le moins saugrenues.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu parles aux animaux ?  
\- Disons plutôt que ce sont les animaux qui me parlent. Au fil de mes recherches j'ai réussi à trouver des pistes, des traces et des résidus qui m'ont aidé à comprendre à quel genre d'animal j'avais affaire. Et enfin un jour j'ai construit un piège qui m'a permis de prendre une photo de lui. Elle est complètement floue mais j'avais la preuve que mes soupçons étaient bien fondés. Cet animal..."  
Elle s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur du visage du jeune garçon, laissant un petit silence pour faire durer le suspense avec une expression de malice sur son visage, tenant en haleine notre Steven.  
"... est un cerf noir aux bois d'or.  
\- Quoi ? C'est... C'est possible ça ?  
\- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris sur Terre, c'est que tout est possible. Nous, les extra-terrestres, ne sommes pas la chose la plus folle qui puisse exister ici. Cette planète est... surprenante.  
\- C'est fou. Complètement dingue !  
\- Tu ne me crois pas ?  
\- BIEN SÛR QUE SI ! J'AI ENCORE PLUS ENVIE DE LE DECOUVRIR MAINTENANT !  
\- Chut, pas si fort, rigola Roppy. Tu vas déranger les oiseaux.  
\- Oh pardon. Mais alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi acheter des doritos ?  
\- Il raffole de ces gâteaux."

Steven se demanda si c'était la chose la plus bizarre à propos de cet animal, mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait matière à réflexion alors il préféra se poser la question plus tard.  
"Et comment sais-tu qu'il apparaitra aujourd'hui ?  
\- C'est aujourd'hui que les baies qu'il préfère dans cette partie de la forêt vont être bien mûres. Donc on va près du buisson de baies, on disperse des doritos autour de lui puis autour de nous pour qu'il s'approche et on reste totalement immobile en se fondant dans le décor jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la soirée. Vu que tu es arrivé à me suivre sans que je ne sente ta présence, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes !  
\- Un jeu d'enfant !"  
(Si seulement j'arrive à contrôler mon invisibilité.)  
"Ensuite, tout n'est qu'une question de patience."

Avec patience donc, Steven suivit Roppy qui continuait ses cours d'herbologie en donnant les noms latins ainsi que les propriétés des fleurs qu'elle avait trouvés dans des encyclopédies humaines. Steven en cueillit certaines qui sentaient bon ou qui étaient particulièrement jolies et s'empressa de les mettre dans son carnet, les aplatissant entre deux pages. Roppy lui ramassait aussi des plumes d'oiseaux et trouvait des mues de serpent, allait arracher quelques fruits de leurs arbres avant de les lui tendre et de lui dire de goûter, ce que Steven faisait avec délice et réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas mangé ce qu'il avait acheté à la supérette. Il en profita pour grignoter son sandwich afin d'être sûr que son ventre ne grogne pas durant l'observation de l'animal précieux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une clairière qui était recouverte de buissons où des touches de rouges s'imprimaient sur le vert des feuilles.

"Ouah !  
\- Cool hein ? Mais je te déconseille de manger ces baies, elles sont toxiques pour les humains, avertit Roppy.  
\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il les mange ? Car elles éloignent les humains ?  
\- Pas mal comme théorie !  
\- Moi je ne trouve pas ça rassurant.  
\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?  
\- Ca en dit long sur les doritos."  
Une fois les-dits doritos déposés près des bais et formant un sentier jusqu'à un sapin extrêmement touffu, Roppy enfourna le sac vide dans la bandoulière en tissu qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et grimpa le sapin pour le suspendre à une très haute branche.  
"On le récupérera une fois qu'on aura vu le cerf. Moi je vais me cacher vers le tronc.  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me soulever pour me poser sur la branche au-dessus de toi ?  
\- Pas de problème, c'est une bonne idée !"  
Elle prit le jeune garçon sous les bras et le leva au-dessus de sa tête.  
"Wouhou, je vole !"

Roppy rigola et le lança doucement avant de le rattraper, causant un fou rire chez le petit humain. Elle le lança un peu plus haut et le rattrapa avec autant d'adresse, et même si Steven savait qu'il pouvait très bien sauter très haut tout seul, il aimait bien s'amuser ainsi avec, oserait-il le dire, sa nouvelle amie. Il aimait beaucoup atterrir dans ses bras. Puis elle le déposa doucement sur la branche, lui fit un clin d'oeil, et s'adossa au tronc. Et alors, ce n'était pas comme si elle était devenue invisible, mais elle semblait faire partie du tronc, tel une couche de mousse qui avait poussé là depuis longtemps, qui faisait corps avec l'arbre depuis toujours.

Steven s'assit sur l'arbre, les pieds pendant dans le vide, ferma les yeux et se concentra... et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses pieds n'étaient plus suspendus dans le vide. Ses pieds n'étaient plus là. Il était devenu invisible. Son regard se fixa sur le champ de baies, et les minutes passèrent, les heures passèrent, le soleil se coucha, teintant le ciel de rose, d'orange et de turquoise. La nuit s'installa, d'un bleu sombre fantastique, les étoiles étincelant comme jamais, la lune éclairant le champ comme si le destin faisait en sorte que nos deux héros ne manquent pas cette extraordinaire rencontre. Et puis, alors que la lune commençait à descendre de son firmament, cela se produisit.

Il était d'un noir ébène, plus noir même que le ciel, il se détachait de chaque ombre que faisaient les arbres. Ses pattes étaient fines, et il marchait avec calme, avec élégance, la tête haute sur laquelle poussaient de majestueux bois d'or qui concurrençaient la beauté des constellations. Sa démarche était telle qu'il semblait flotter sur l'air, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne, de magnifiques yeux dorés juraient sur son pelage sombre. Il était tout simplement époustouflant. Steven en était tout retourné, et pourtant il en avait vu des choses dans sa courte vie. Le cerf mangea une baie, puis deux, puis trois et quatre, puis tout un buisson, et enfin en baissant complètement la tête, il découvrit les doritos et se mit à les manger aussi. Et il suivit le chemin de doritos d'un pas tranquille d'un animal sûr qu'aucun humain n'allait pas le prendre au piège, et dans un sens il avait raison. Ses bois poussèrent les aiguilles de l'arbre et Steven eut la vision d'un buisson doré sur la tête du cervidé à la couleur d'ombre.

Et enfin, il fut tout proche de Roppy, et le jeune garçon s'efforça de ne pas respirer pour laisser la Gem profiter de ce moment. Il vit une main s'avancer légèrement vers les bois du cerf qui ne voyait rien, trop occupé à manger ses chips, puis elle fut à quelques centimètres, quelques millimètres des bois. Roppy le frôla enfin. Et le cerf brama. Très fort. A en secouer le sapin, à faire tomber Steven de sa branche, à faire peur à Roppy. A rendre ses yeux dorés noirs. Le cerf recula de quelques pas, puis chargea vers Roppy qui attrapa Steven avant de s'enfuir en courant. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le cerf les suivait, très, très rapidement. Steven, dans les bras de Roppy, voyait au-dessus de son épaule l'animal qui courait si vite qu'il semblait à deux doigts de les attraper, à deux doigts de les embrocher.

"Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais qu'il était rapide !  
\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais du mal à le voir !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Pourquoi il réagit aussi furieusement ?"  
Roppy sauta très haut sur un arbre et bondit de cimes en cimes avant d'atterrir sur un immense séquoia.  
"Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi grave, si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurai emmené un enfant avec moi.  
\- Aussi grave ? demanda Steven. Si tu avais su ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- J'avais remarqué avec les témoignages des animaux que le comportement du cerf avait changé depuis quelques temps. C'est pour ça que je tenais à le trouver le plus vite possible. Et dans le champ de baies, tu ne l'as probablement pas remarqué car c'était très rapide mais il bougeait la tête, comme si quelque chose le gênait. Et quand il s'est approché, j'ai cru que ça venait de ses bois, alors j'ai essayé de comprendre en le touchant, je me suis dit qu'au pire il aurait peur et s'enfuirait... mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.  
\- Je pense que je te regarderai d'un autre oeil si tu avais prévu d'être embrochée par des bois en or...  
\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Il n'est pas censé être agressif, plutôt fuyant, c'est sa technique de survie. Il n'est pas dans son état normal, il est..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le rocher fut secoué par quelque chose qui causa un grand fracas : c'était le cerf qui venait de surgir en enfonçant sa tête dans le rocher, explosant sa base en petits morceaux. Nos deux héros en perdirent l'équilibre, aussi fut-ce à genoux qu'ils virent le cerf grimper le rocher sur lequel ils s'étaient abrités. Puis le cerf fit un saut... et disparut... pour réapparaitre poussant Roppy de plusieurs centimètres, ces bois bloqués par une hache géante. A voir le visage de la Gem, Steven comprit qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que l'animal ne l'empale. Elle leva le bras et des racines commencèrent à grandir autour du cerf, s'enroulant complètement autour de lui, mais avec une puissance phénoménale, le cerf sauta vers le ciel, déchirant les lianes qui l'emprisonnaient, et il chuta. Droit sur Steven.

"NON ! hurla Roppy."  
Steven n'était pas aussi rapide que Roppy. Roppy était trop éloignée de lui à cause de l'attaque du cerf. Elle n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre avant le cerf. Steven n'était pas aussi rapide que Roppy. Il n'était qu'humain.  
Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.  
La chute du cerf fut stoppée à un mètre de Steven par un bouclier qui entourait presque entièrement le jeune garçon. Un bouclier constitué de pentagones.

Un bouclier transparent, et rose.


	5. Noms

Roppy était estomaquée, enfin elle le serait si elle avait un estomac.

Le cerf rebondit contre le bouclier et alla s'écraser plus loin, et le bouclier disparut laissant le pauvre Steven sans défense... et sans explications.

"Comment... comment tu as fait ça ? J'ai jamais vu un humain faire ça !"

Steven se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que les deux Gems, surtout Roppy, n'allaient pas l'attaquer s'il avouait qu'il était Rose Quartz mais... il avait quand même peur de leurs réactions. Cela lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.  
Avant de pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit, Roppy l'attrapa par la taille et se mit à courir, notre héros sans les bras : le cerf s'était remis debout, prêt à charger à nouveau.

"Il faut qu'on retourne à la caravane ! Perigami pourra nous aider ! hurla Roppy en allant aussi vite que l'éclair."

Elle traversa le chemin qu'ils avaient pris à une vitesse folle, et Steven comprit à quel point elle avait apprécié marcher en sa compagnie, à quel point elle avait adoré lui expliquer des tonnes de choses sur les fleurs, et les arbres, et la vie dans la forêt. A quel point elle aimait prendre son temps, à quel point elle aimait être dans la nature. Car sinon, elle aurait probablement mis Steven sur son dos et parcouru les kilomètres qui les séparaient du champ de baies en quelques secondes. Comme elle le faisait afin de distancer le cerf.

"PERIGAMI !"

Elle dérapa, laissant une longue trace dans la terre, jusqu'à la piscine où Gami trempait gentiment ses pieds. D'un air blasé, elle leva les yeux de son livre et dit calmement :  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?  
\- C'est le cerf ! Il est devenu complètement fou ! Il..."  
Avec la même discrétion dont faisait preuve l'animal depuis le début de l'attaque (c'est-à-dire aucune), il apparut entre deux arbres qu'il venait de déraciner. Roppy serra Steven plus fort dans ses bras et se plaça accroupie derrière Gami, protégeant l'enfant avec son propre corps. Caché dans le creux de son cou, Steven ne put rien voir mais put entendre un énorme bruit, comme si deux métaux très lourds venaient de s'entrechoquer. L'air vibrait à chaque fois que le son se répétait, il entendit aussi le brame du cerf, puis comme un froissement de tôle. Puis plus rien. Roppy se redressa très lentement.

"C'est fini ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je suis pas sûre."  
Voyant par-dessus son épaule verte, Steven découvrit le camping-car... complètement désassemblé. On voyait tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais il n'y avait juste plus de murs. Et tournant la tête, Steven retrouva les murs encerclant le cerf qui était cloué au sol. Mais ce n'était pas simplement que les murs entouraient l'animal : les murs du camping-car avaient été pliés tels des origamis, des origamis en forme de bonhommes qui écrasaient le cervidé avec leur tête et leur poitrine, les pieds et les mains enfoncés dans la terre. La bête avait beau se secouer et sauter dans tous les sens, rien ne faisait bouger les hommes géants de métal.  
Rien exceptée, saisit Steven, Gami.  
Perigami.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit la Gem en se frottant les cheveux. On ne va pas le laisser là avec les murs de notre maison ?"  
Roppy posa Steven à terre et s'approcha du cerf, s'approcha de ses bois, sans craindre de se faire attaquer, ayant une totale confiance envers les pliages de son amie.  
"Il faut que je trouve ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui. Il n'avait pas une telle rage destructrice avant, ce n'est pas dans sa nature.  
\- Les gens changent, énonça Gami. -  
Oui mais là c'est différent. Il y a autre chose. Autre chose qui... ah !"  
Elle appuya à un endroit de ses cornes, un endroit qu'elle avait remarqué quand ils étaient au champ mais dont le problème était beaucoup plus évident maintenant que le cerf était emprisonné. Celui-ci, au moment où la peau de Roppy prit contact avec l'or sur sa tête, hurla, oui, hurla, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire le bruit déchirant qui se répandit dans toute la forêt, effrayant certains promeneurs, éloignant les oiseaux, brisant le coeur de Steven.  
"Arrête ! cria-t-il.  
\- J'ai trouvé, murmura Roppy. C'est cassé. Sa corne est cassée.  
\- Mais c'est de l'or ! C'est impossible de trouver de l'or, de le fondre et de l'étaler sur les cornes de l'animal, surtout s'il n'arrête pas de bouger comme maintenant, réfléchit Gami.  
\- Tu ne peux pas la remettre en place avec tes pouvoirs ?  
\- J'avais essayé de l'arrêter en contrôlant sa corne, mais c'était impossible. Je crois... je crois que son métal est vivant. Comme si ça faisait partie de sa peau. Même si on arrivait à réparer sa corne avec de l'or, je ne pense pas que ça le guérirait.  
\- Je sais quoi faire."

Steven avait dit cette dernière phrase avec assurance. Oui, il savait quoi faire. Et il n'allait pas attendre de tout expliquer pour le faire. Il fallait sauver ce cerf et vite, avant qu'il ne se blesse encore avec les hommes en murs de caravane. Il fallait sauver ce cerf, et Steven pouvait le faire. Il approcha l'animal et regarda Roppy qui lui sourit avant de lui laisser la place. Elle lui faisait confiance, et cela répandait une immense chaleur autour de Steven. Elle lui faisait confiance, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'elle avait vu qu'il ne leur avait pas tout dit. Doucement, il atteignit la créature emmurée et chercha la fissure, et quand il la trouva son coeur se brisa encore un peu. C'était une très longue fissure, très épaisse, et une sorte de liquide noir en sortait. Steven ne savait pas si c'était son sang ou bien une infection mais l'animal devait souffrir, énormément, et le jeune garçon comprenant pourquoi il avait perdu la boule lorsque la Gem l'avait touché au champ de baies. Peut-être que le cerf voulait essayer d'oublier la douleur avec la nourriture, et le contact l'avait réveillée.  
Le pauvre.

Steven lécha alors la paume de sa main, sa salive brillant comme jamais à son creux, mais l'animal continuait de bouger la tête, les cornes, soufflait de plus en plus fort, alors le garçon n'eut d'autre choix que de claquer le bois où se trouvait la fissure, espérant que cela suffisait. Le cerf hurla à nouveau... puis se calma. Arrêta de bouger. S'allongea par-terre. Ferma les yeux.

"Qu'as-tu fait ? souffla Roppy."  
Gami rejoignit son amie et le garçon, fit quelques gestes des bras et les bonhommes se relevèrent, marchèrent vers le camping-car et se déplièrent pour reformer les murs. Puis la petite Gem s'agenouilla devant l'animal, lui caressa la tête. Et il ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux d'un doré plus éclatant que le soleil.  
"Doucement mon grand, chuchota Gami. Tu t'es débattu un bon moment, tu vas peut-être avoir besoin de te reposer."  
Mais au lieu de ça, l'animal lécha la main qui le caressait, se releva, lécha la jour de Roppy qui ria de joie, puis fourra son museau dans le cou de Steven, prenant garde à ne pas l'empaler avec ses bois. Puis il marcha doucement vers l'arbre, tourna la tête vers notre trio, l'inclina un peu telle une révérence, et dans un bond disparut.

"Waouh, fit Roppy.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, exactement ? demanda Gami.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'était magnifique.  
\- Tu as vu comme ses yeux étaient étincelants ?"  
Tandis que les deux Gems discutaient de l'apparition qui venait d'avoir lieu, Steven reculait discrètement vers le camping-car pour récupérer ses affaires. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'était pas certain de dormir là ce soir.  
"Et toi ! ajouta Gami en se tournant vers lui, le figeant. C'était grandiose, j'avais jamais vu ça !  
\- Quand on était tous les deux, il avait invoqué une sorte de protection autour de lui, c'était incroyable, raconta Roppy."  
Mais pas d'un ton enjoué, non. Et sur son visage s'exprimait l'inquiétude. Sur celui de Gami, la curiosité. Steven ne pouvait plus reculer, et au fond il n'en avait pas envie non plus.  
"Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché ce que je pouvais faire, alors que vous me faisiez confiance. C'est juste que j'avais peur parce que... quand les Gems apprennent qui je suis, elles ont tendance à mal réagir."  
Le mot "Gem" fit tiquer les deux personnes en face de lui, leur fit même ouvrir grand leurs yeux.  
Plus de retour en arrière.

"Oui, je sais que vous êtes des Gems. Je sais que vous venez d'une planète qui s'appelle Homeworld, gouvernée par des Diamonds. Je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin de manger ou de dormir parce que votre forme physique est comme un hologramme, et que si vous êtes verte c'est par-rapport à la couleur de votre pierre. Je sais qu'un jour il y a eu une grande guerre entre des rebelles et des Gems d'Homeworld car les rebelles voulaient vivre libres et protéger la planète Terre sur laquelle nous sommes en ce moment. Je sais tout sur votre monde parce que... JE FAIS PARTIE DE CE MONDE !"

Disant cela, Steven remonta en fermant les yeux son fameux t-shirt avec une étoile, révélant sa Gem.  
Sa Pierre.  
Voilà.  
C'était fait. Il l'avait dit. Elles savaient. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il rouvrit les yeux, sa vue un peu brouillée par des larmes qui ne coulaient pas sur ses joues. Quand enfin il vit un peu plus clair, il vit que les deux Gems n'avaient pas bougé, la surprise toujours sur leur visage.  
Puis Gami fit un pas, quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux, et une espèce de mélancolie se dessinait sur ses sourcils froncés.  
Voilà.  
C'était fait. Elle l'avait vu. Et elle allait probablement l'appeler...  
"Steven ?"  
L'enfant fut si surpris qu'il en lâcha son t-shirt, que le brouillard de son regard s'effaça d'un coup, qu'il remarqua enfin ce qui brillait dans le regard de Gami.  
L'espoir.  
"Co... Comment tu connais mon prénom ?"  
Roppy se mit à sourire, d'un sourire plus long que jusqu'à ses oreilles, plus larges que tous les sourires que Steven ait vu dans sa vie (sauf dans un dessin animé avec une espèce d'extra-terrestres à la fourrure orange). Et elle courut vers lui, les bras tendus.  
"Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Steveeeeeeeeeennnn !"  
Elle le prit dans ses bras, le fit tournoyer autour d'elle et Steven eut l'impression de voler.  
"Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer ! Ta mère était si impatiente que tu naisses ! Oh my stars Perigami tu me dois un t-shirt, je t'avais dit que ce serait un garçon !  
\- Attendez attendez, fit Steven encore tout retourné par l'inattendu de la situation et par le fait d'avoir voltiger dans les bras de Roppy. Vous connaissiez ma mère ?  
\- Gami surtout la connaissait, moi j'ai moins trainé avec elle mais parfois on passait des week-ends ensemble pour s'amuser. Elle était venue nous voir plusieurs fois alors que tu étais dans son ventre, ça faisait si longtemps !"

Steven regarda Gami qui avait mis les mains sur les hanches, l'air presque impassible. Elles étaient amies avec Rose. Elles étaient amies avec Rose. Elles étaient amies avec Rose. Steven ne savait pas si c'était pire. Il allait devoir expliquer. Encore. Qu'elle était...  
Roppy le posa enfin à terre, devant Gami qui le fixait. Steven avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, tout était coincé dans sa gorge. Tandis que tout son corps hurlait. Et soudain, Gami sourit.  
"C'est fou que je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. Je veux dire, y'a clairement quelque chose dans tes yeux qui rappelle Rose. Et tu ressemble vachement à Greg.  
\- VOUS CONNAISSEZ MON PERE ?"  
Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier.  
"Hola doucement ! fit Gami en se grattant l'oreille. Oui on le connait, mais lui ne nous connait pas. Rose n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de lui et nous montrait même des photos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être niaise des fois.  
\- Oh oui, rit Roppy. Et puis elle avait un drôle d'humour ! On voyait qu'elle faisait des efforts mais elle prenait les expressions humaines au pied de la lettre c'était trop marrant !"  
Elles parlaient de Rose au passé. Elles parlaient de Rose au passé. Elles parlaient de Rose...

"Hey, dit la plus petite Gem en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Tu vas bien ?"  
Steven la regarda.  
"Steven ?"  
Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'entendre son nom. Steven sourit, les yeux brillants, et il ne put retenir un gloussement, et il ne put empêcher sa tête de tomber sur l'épaule de la petite Gem, et il ne put arrêter son gloussement. Et il sentit une petite main caresser ses cheveux.  
"Je comprends. Ca n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours d'être le fils de Rose Quartz, pas vrai ?  
\- Ce n'était surtout pas facile de remplacer Rose Quartz, marmonna le garçon.  
\- Hey, fit Roppy. ici, on ne te demandera pas de la remplacer, d'accord ? Nous n'attendons qu'une chose, c'est mieux te connaître. Ca te dit ?"  
Gami poussa délicatement Steven par les épaules pour le mettre de nouveau face à elle.  
"On a vraiment envie de mieux savoir qui tu es, Steven Universe. Parce que pour l'instant la seule chose qu'on sait sur toi c'est que..."  
Et, des étoiles à la place des yeux, elle appuya sa poitrine du bout de son doigt à chaque mot suivant.  
"TU. ES. MAGNIFIQUE."


	6. Crash

Quand Steven sortit de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche bien chaude et mis son pyjama, il découvrit Gami en adoration devant son sac burger. Il s'avérait qu'elle adorait les vêtements humains et n'hésitait pas à changer son style pour en essayer d'autres. Et si la chemise à carreaux et le pantalon vert était bien son costume en tant que Gem, elle parvenait souvent à cacher tout ce vert pour devenir littéralement quelqu'un sans passer par la case "métamorphose". Quand Steven lui montra ce qu'il avait dans son sac, elle était fascinée par cet incroyable capacité qu'il avait à avoir 300 fois le même t-shirt. Ce n'était pas courant pour un humain.

"C'est ton costume de Gem, en fait, rigola-t-elle."  
Et Steven réalisa que oui, c'était bien ça, et dans un sens ça lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il lui demanda de porter son t-shirt, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, et elle fit même un tout petit défilé dans le peu d'espace qu'il y avait dans le mini habitat, faisant rire notre jeune héros. Une fois testés tous les pulls, manteaux et chemises de Mr Universe junior, Gami ouvrit un placard qui était pleins de vêtements en tous genres : noirs, beiges, roses, jean, lin, et même velours. Des hauts simples, des hauts plus complexes, des pantalons qui dataient des années 90 et même des robes de l'époque victorienne. Mais surtout, surtout énormément de vêtements de petite taille que Steven s'empressa d'essayer, surtout les tuniques et les pantalons en patte d'éléphant. Il y avait même des boites décorées avec soin, des boites renfermant des sari, des kimonos, des huipils, des dizaines de vêtements traditionnels que Gami avait récupérés durant ses voyages et qu'elle préférait isoler pour les porter uniquement de façon adéquate.

Par contre, Steven retrouva une toge noire avec l'intérieur jaune, un blason comportant un blaireau sur le côté gauche de la poitrine...  
"Tu connais ce livre ? demanda Steven. Et tu te déguises ?  
\- J'ADORE ME DEGUISER !"  
Et Gami sortit alors tous ses déguisements, certains tirés de personnages de romans, d'autres de dessins animés, d'autres de jeux vidéos... Steven trouva d'ailleurs un sweat à capuche bleu avec de la fourrure blanche sur les bords, une fermeture éclair et des poches d'où tombèrent du fond de teint blanc, de la sauce ketchup et une photo. Sur la photo, il reconnut les deux Gems déguisées, Roppy notamment avec une écharpe rouge et un t-shirt blanc gonflé, Gami avec ce fameux sweat et un short noir. Leurs tailles correspondaient aux personnages que Steven reconnaissait, ce qui rendait les costumes encore plus bluffants.  
"Je pourrais essayer de trouver un pull bleu et rose ! fit-il.  
\- Ca serait génial !"  
Et cela dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes où ils faisaient de véritables défilés de mode ou rejouaient leurs scènes préférées tout en portant le costume le tout avec une exagération qui les faisait rire à gorge déployée. Jusqu'à ce que Roppy tire le rideau qui séparait le lit du reste de la pièce à vivre.

"PERIGAMI ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS, J'Y ARRIVE PAS !  
\- Je te l'ai dit, expliqua-t-elle en riant. Tu prends les bords du drap, puis tu attrapes la couette...  
\- Oui ben j'ai beau essayer dans tous les sens, c'est impossible !  
\- Okay, je vais le faire t'inquiète."  
Gami monta sur le lit à la place de son amie tandis que Roppy aida le petit Steven à replier tous les vêtements étalés sur le canapé, la table à manger et même par-terre.

"Au fait Roppy... Pourquoi tu l'appelles Perigami ?  
\- Hum ? Oh, c'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle juste Peridot. Je veux dire... Elle n'est pas la seule à s'appeler comme ça, et nous n'avons pas de... Comment elle dit... "Nom de famille" pour se démarquer des autres. Il y a bien nos codes identifiants mais c'est tout ce que c'est. Un code. Alors on a modifié nos noms, juste la fin, histoire de ne pas oublier qui nous sommes, mais aussi ce que nous pouvons devenir. Moi par exemple je suis une émeraude, et j'ai changé pour devenir Emeroppy.  
\- C'est joli. Et c'est une jolie explication.  
\- Merci Steven.  
\- Et du coup... comment tu as fait pour atterrir sur Terre ?  
\- Ho, alors ça..."

Elle rangea les derniers pulls qui trainaient puis ferma le placard, s'assit sur le canapé et Steven s'assit à ses côtés.

"Quand je n'étais qu'une émeraude, j'étais commandante. Le genre de personnes qui donnaient des ordres derrière un bureau. Et je détestais ça. Je voulais voir le monde, aller dans l'espace, découvrir de nouvelles choses. Je ne voulais pas rester enfermée, encore moins donner des ordres à des Gems que je devais considérer comme inférieure alors qu'elles avaient mille fois plus de potentiels que moi. J'ai été transférée pour travailler sur la planète Terre, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sur le terrain, j'étais dans un vaisseau dans le ciel. Toujours enfermée. Et je découvrais la Terre à travers les yeux de... des autres Gems que je dirigeais. C'était une planète pleine de vie, si fascinante, que j'ai vu grandir pendant plusieurs décennies. J'avais envie d'y aller, mais le destin en décida autrement. J'ai été mutée à une autre planète, à plusieurs milliers d'années-lumière d'ici. Aucune autre planète ne m'avait subjuguée comme la Terre l'avait fait, au point d'y songer encore un siècle plus tard."

Gami sortit de la chambre-lit, un sourire satisfait sur son visage, mais elle reprit un air sérieux lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi Emeroppy parlait.

"Quand enfin on me rappela pour retravailler sur Terre, continua la grande Gem, c'était pour une mission des plus importantes. Mais c'était uniquement en arrivant là-bas que j'ai découvert pourquoi on m'avait appelé : on voulait que je commande des soldats. Contre la Rébellion."

Emeroppy passa les mains sur ses joues, son front, comme pour essuyer une fatigue invisible.

"J'étais si loin de cette planète que je n'avais pas entendu parler de la Guerre des Gems. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si ça avait été le cas. Arrivée au vaisseau, les soldats étaient en pleine bataille, tout était confus et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de donner des ordres. En fait je voulais les éviter de blesser leurs ennemis. Je ne savais pas l'issue du combat, j'avais juste... J'avais juste envie de ça s'arrête. Quand les Gems qui étaient auprès de moi dans le vaisseau commencèrent à comprendre mon manège, j'ai pris le premier Escape Pod que j'ai trouvé et j'ai volé en direction de la Terre. Mais c'était trop tard."

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

"Avant que j'entre dans l'atmosphère, un gigantesque rayon de lumière a traversé l'espace et a touché la planète.  
\- La Lumière de Corruption.  
\- Tout à fait. Elle n'a pas frôlé mon Pod, loin de là, mais sa puissance était telle qu'elle a dévié la trajectoire du petit vaisseau qui, au lieu d'arriver en douceur, s'est écrasé en plein milieu d'une forêt. Détruisant ma forme physique au passage. J'ai mis longtemps, très longtemps avant de me régénérer, après tout j'étais dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait après, je ne savais pas... qui je serais après. Mais quand je me suis reformée, j'étais dans le creux d'un arbre, comme s'il me protégeait, me couvait de ses racines et de ses branches. J'étais en haut d'une falaise et j'avais l'océan à perte de vue, le soleil se couchant doucement sur l'horizon. J'étais bien. Je renaissais vraiment. Alors j'ai décidé de protéger pour toujours cette forêt et cette planète. Ensuite comme je te l'ai dit j'ai rencontré par hasard ce petit machin qui est devenue mon amie, fit-elle en pointant du pouce Perigami qui s'était assise de l'autre côté du canapé, qui plus tard m'a présenté à Rose Quartz.  
\- Hey ! Le petit machin te crotte !"

Steven rit puis se tourna vers Perigami, attendant qu'elle raconte son histoire à elle. Elle soupira.

"Je ne suis pas tombée sur Terre telle la pluie ou une crotte de pigeon.  
\- Hey !  
\- Je travaillais dans le premier Kindergarten qui s'était établi sur Terre. Je ne faisais pas partie du groupe qui bossait dans la Tour de Contrôle... En fait contrairement à Emeroppy j'étais constamment dehors, toujours à surveiller l'état des Gems qui sortaient des falaises. Je devais aussi vérifier l'état des sols et jusqu'à où nous pouvions étaler notre Kindergarten, calculer comment nous aurions pu faire naître le plus possible de Gems en moins de temps, planifier les horaires de départ vers le vaisseau où les Gems s'entrainait. Calculer, calculer, calculer... J'en pouvais plus des chiffres, des nombres, de tout. Et puis un jour, parce que personne d'autre ne voulait le faire, on me donna pour mission de déterminer quelles espèces étaient suffisamment intéressantes à protéger pour les envoyer dans un zoo créé spécialement par Pink Diamond. Pour cela il a donc fallu que je voyage, traverse les différents continents, explore l'océan. La Terre est si vaste, j'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps que je ne pensais. Et beaucoup plus de plaisir aussi. J'écrivais autant de rapports que je pouvais, j'avais un carnet avec une liste phénoménale de tout ce qui était bon à protéger sur Terre. Je recevais parfois des retours de Pink Diamond en personne qui disait adorer mon travail."

Steven vit Emeroppy se mordre la lèvre. Elle devait probablement penser à Pink Diamond. Comment avait-elle appris qu'elle avait été détruite ? Comment avait-elle digéré la nouvelle ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle avait hésité à rejoindre les Cristal Gems ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle ne les avait toujours pas rejointes ? ... Comment réagiraient-elles en apprenant la vérité ?

"Et puis un jour, je suis tombée sur Rose Quartz."

Quelle coïncidence quand même, cette transition.

"Elle était dans une partie du désert que je souhaitais visiter avant de retourner au Kindergarten, construisant un château de sable. J'avais entendu parler d'elle bien sûr. Mais ce qu'elle faisait n'entachait en rien ma mission. Avec un enthousiasme époustouflant elle me montrait les différentes collines, les différentes couleurs du ciel, les différences effluves du vent. Certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas garder dans un zoo. Elle s'est mis à expliquer pourquoi elle se battait, et pour qui elle se battait, pas seulement pour sauver la planète et ses habitants, mais aussi pour faire changer les choses. Détruire les barrières que l'on nous imposait à Homeworld. Je comprenais ses idées. Je les aimais même. Mais je ne voulais pas me battre pour elles. La vérité c'est que... même encore aujourd'hui..."

Perigami baissa la tête, honteuse, et la peur se lisait dans son regard.

"... je suis terrifiée par les Diamonds. J'avais vraiment trop peur de ce que je risquais de subir si je rejoignais Rose Quartz. Elle avait compris ma peur et ne me força pas à faire partie du combat. Donc j'ai passé le reste du temps à continuer ma mission, à faire mes rapports, voyager... Quand je voyais une Gem qui faisait partie de la Rébellion, je lui donnais des indications pour retrouver son chemin et je ne prévenais pas la Tour de Contrôle mais... c'était tout ce que je faisais. Ca dura un millénaire. Jusqu'à ce que je reçois un message nous annonçant que Pink Diamond avait été détruite. Je..."

Elle leva les yeux vers Steven mais lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens son regard se fit fuyant à nouveau.

"Je savais que depuis quelques temps elles avaient prévu une grosse attaque en cas de force majeure. Ca me semblait être un cas de force majeure alors je suis allée rejoindre Rose pour l'avertir et je me suis retrouvée en plein milieu d'une bataille. Rose était là, une véritable guerrière. Je me souviens bien, elle m'a vu, elle était si surprise. Et puis, tout près de moi j'ai vu une Gem qui allait embrocher une autre Gem et... je sais pas... je me suis mise entre les deux... et mon corps a disparu."

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Elle avait beaucoup parlé, beaucoup plus qu'Emeroppy. Steven voyait bien la conteuse qu'il y avait en elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle gagnait de l'argent en vendant ses histoires sur internet.

"Je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Rose. Non mais franchement je suis pas du style câlin en plus alors tu imagines ma tête quand je me suis régénérée en plein milieu d'une piscine avec des statues de Rose et Rose qui me portait et personne d'autre aux alentours. Pour résumer, Rose m'avait mis dans une bulle après m'avoir vue protéger une Gem. Elle voulait me couvrir jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre. Mais ça c'était très mal fini. La bulle m'avait protégée de la Corruption mais... il n'y avait plus personne. Après avoir éclaté ma bulle et que je me régénère dans son espèce de piscine, Rose m'a proposé de vivre avec elle et les autres Cristal Gems qui restait, Pearl et Garnet, mais j'ai pas pu... A chaque fois qu'elle me rendait visite les années suivantes, elle me proposait de venir à Beach City mais je ne pouvais pas. Je veux dire, comment..."  
Elle soupira, mais Emeroppy continua à sa place.  
"Comment regarder les Cristal Gems dans les yeux alors qu'elles ont tout perdu tandis que nous étions bien confortablement protégées durant la Guerre.  
\- Ah, marmonna Perigami avec un faux sourire, j'imagine que c'est pour ça que les gens ont tendance à se confier à nous. Ils sentent qu'on ne va pas les juger, parce qu'on est mille fois pire qu'eux.  
\- Je vois pas en quoi vous êtes pires ! cria soudain Steven, alors qu'il avait été patient pendant toute l'histoire. Vous ne vous êtes pas battues ! C'est beaucoup mieux que d'aller à la guerre !  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Steven, expliqua Emeroppy. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne soit pas battues, c'est qu'on a laissé les autres se battre à notre place.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez commencé cette guerre ! Ce n'était pas de votre faute !  
\- Ca, c'est sûr qu'on ne l'avait pas voulu cette guerre. C'était les Diamonds qui avaient commencé en étant si féroces. Rose ne voulait que nous protéger.  
\- C'est... c'était pas exactement ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Steven ?"

Ne plus mentir. Ne plus rien cacher.

"J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer."


	7. Aube

Il leur raconta tout.  
Absolument tout.  
Au début il racontait juste comment il avait découvert que sa mère était Pink Diamond, expliquant le tribunal puis sa petite enquête, les flashbacks qu'il avait qui lui ont fait comprendre que c'était Pearl qui portait l'épée, et enfin la révélation de Pearl en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Puis il expliqua comment il se sentait à l'idée de devoir être considéré comme une Diamond, alors que toute sa vie il avait été considéré comme LA Rose Quartz. Il parla de son enfance, comment il avait grandi avec Greg avant de s'installer avec les Cristal Gems, mais aussi comment il se sentait mis à l'écart, comment il avait commencé à utiliser ses pouvoirs.  
Il parla de Beach City, de Connie, Lapis, Peridot, le Cluster, Jasper, Yellow, Blue, le zoo, Lars.  
Il parla pendant plusieurs heures, sans que Emeroppy ou Perigami ne l'interrompent une seule fois, et le soleil commença à se lever quand il termina enfin son récit avec sa confrontation avec White Diamond... laissant de côté l'épisode où il fut séparé de sa Gem. Telle une obsession, non, plutôt une peur, une phobie, ses lèvres sont restées scellées au moment où il aurait pu parler de ce que White lui avait fait. Il passa directement au moment où elle rougit, libérant ses amies. Ses paupières commencèrent à peser lourd mais Steven se força à garder ses yeux ouverts pour leur dire, leur dire qu'enfin il n'y avait plus de Gems corrompues, que les Diamonds avaient probablement arrêté d'être aussi dures avec leur peuple, que la Terre était sauve, véritablement sauve.  
Enfin, il avait fini.  
Les deux Gems vertes avaient des larmes au bord des yeux, leurs bouches entrouvertes, et elles se regardèrent complètement sidérées. Le jeune garçon ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles allaient lui dire. Et finalement, après un petit silence, Emeroppy dit simplement :  
"Tu devrais aller dormir Steven. Tu ne t'es pas du tout reposé de la nuit."  
Steven voulait parler, voulait savoir si les Gems avaient bien compris tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais Roppy le prit dans ses bras et il sentit la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer prendre possession de son corps, et il ne pouvait plus rien bouger exceptée sa bouche qui s'ouvrit dans un monstrueux bâillement. Et avant même qu'Emeroppy le pose dans le lit et le borde, Steven s'était endormi.

* * *

Un fin trait de soleil traversait les volets lorsque Steven se réveilla, complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, il ne savait pas où il était non plus. Il mit du temps avant que toutes les pièces de sa mémoire ne se rassemblèrent : Emeroppy et Perigami, le cerf noir, la vérité...  
Doucement, il se releva et tira le rideau pour arriver dans la cuisine - salle à manger - volant du camping-car. Il n'y avait personne. Ni sur le canapé, ni sur les fauteuils, et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle de bain.  
Personne.  
Son estomac se tordit et il ouvrit la porte d'entrée si fort qu'elle claqua le mur dans un grand bruit.

"Wow doucement ! Tu m'as fait peur !"  
Perigami était assise sur le transat, les pieds dans l'eau de la pataugeoire, une tasse à la main. Steven se sentit tout d'un coup plus léger.  
"Bon... Bonjour Perigami.  
\- Coucou Steven. Tu veux un thé ? Par contre je n'ai que du thé de l'Est, je les trouve moins amers.  
\- Je veux bien goûter.  
\- Okay, installe-toi, j'arrive."

Elle posa sa tasse sur une petite table au milieu des deux transats, et Steven s'assit sur le deuxième, mit les pieds dans l'eau. L'eau était bonne, et douce, et Steven sentit comme une certaine sérénité l'envahir alors que la chaleur de l'eau remontait ses jambes, puis son torse, jusqu'à ses épaules. Enfin, Gami revint avec une tasse qu'elle tendit à Steven avant de reprendre la sienne et se rasseoir sur son siège. L'odeur était vraiment douce et Steven souffla un peu sur l'eau avant de boire petite gorgée par petite gorgée, tout en parlant :  
"Où est Emeroppy ? demanda Steven.  
\- Partie se reposer dans la forêt. Elle préfère de loin les racines des arbres aux ressorts des matelas. Et puis... Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule. On a beaucoup discuté après que tu te sois endormi et tout ce que tu nous as raconté nous a fait pas mal réfléchir.  
\- Elle va revenir pas vrai ?  
\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne reviendrait-elle pas ?"

Steven baissa les yeux.

"Je suis désolé. Par-rapport à Pink.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ce sont ses actes, pas les tiens. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as pas à t'excuser à sa place. Et puis tu sais, Emeroppy et moi on ne le prend pas trop mal. Enfin... disons que... c'est énervant mais on ne peut pas changer le passé alors ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, tu ne crois pas ? Si je laissais le passé guider mon présent, je serai bien seule à vivre une vie bien morne.  
\- Seule ?"  
Steven vit Gami se mordre la lèvre.  
"A cause de la Guerre ?  
\- Entre autres.  
\- A cause... des humains ?"  
Gami cessa de regarder dans le vague et posa son regard sur le jeune garçon.  
"Roppy m'a dit que tu as eu de mauvaises expériences avec les humains.  
\- Dans des régions de la Terre où on ne connaissait pas du tout les Cristal Gems, ou qu'on avait des idées farfelues sur elles. Le genre d'endroits où il n'y avait aucune installation spatiale ou bien aucune Gem corrompue. Avec le genre de personnes qui ont du mal avec ce qui est différent."

Elle regarda sa tasse avec un sourire froid.

"Je préfère ne pas parler de ça parce que c'est ennuyeux, et c'est du temps perdu. Je préfère parler de ce qui m'est arrivée de bien sur Terre, ta maman par exemple. Même si elle nous avait caché qu'elle était Pink... je me rappelle qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Elle m'a sauvé la vie après tout. Et après, elle me rendait visite pour parler des humains avec moi, et parfois on s'amusait toutes ensemble avec Emeroppy, et je la voyais grandir, évoluer, détruire toutes les croyances que l'on nous imposait à Homeworld, comme quoi nous étions taillé pour être une seule même personne, pour n'avoir qu'un seul but, qu'un seul usage pour toute notre existence. Donc au final quand on y pense, le fait qu'elle ait été quelqu'un d'autre avant de devenir Rose Quartz est assez logique. Plus logique que si elle avait vraiment détruit Pink Diamond... quoique dans un sens elle l'a fait... enfin... tu me suis ?  
\- Elle a détruit Pink Diamond pour devenir Rose Quartz, dit Steven.  
\- Oui c'est ça !  
\- Mais au fond c'était toujours elle pas vrai ? Elle aurait pu... recommencer... Rejouer ce tour de prendre une autre identité...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Pendant longtemps j'ai cru... J'ai cru que je n'étais pas complètement moi-même. Je veux dire, pourquoi maman disparaitrait pour que j'apparaisse ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre tous les deux ? Sur Terre on a pas l'habitude de donner sa vie pour... donner la vie.  
\- Haha oui je comprends. Mais tu sais, nous ne sommes pas organiques comme les humains. Pour créer une autre pierre à partir d'une pierre, il faut la tailler. Et donc abandonner certaines parties. Mais dans un sens, les humains fonctionnent pareil. Les parents sont toujours une partie de leurs enfants, mais les enfants ne sont pas une partie de leurs parents. Vois les flashbacks que tu as parfois comme... des photos tirées d'un album ! Comme si ta maman te racontait ses souvenirs. Tu es comme tous les enfants, ta maman t'a partagé son histoire, voilà pourquoi elle fait un peu partie de toi. Mais tu ne fais pas partie d'elle. Tu es un être indépendant qui construit sa propre histoire. Tu es différent. Toi au moins tu ne caches pas des choses, par exemple."

Heureusement qu'elle avait posé sa tasse à ce moment-là car notre Steven sauta sur ses genoux pour la serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou vert. La petite Gem frotta doucement le dos du garçon qui avait juste envie de lui faire un câlin. Bizarrement, il ne pleurait pas, même s'il était si heureux qu'il en pleurerait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré de bonheur. En fait, depuis...  
"Comment tu as fait pour me reconnaître, marmonna-t-il à son oreille, alors que tu n'avais pas reconnu Pink et Rose ?  
\- Tu es à moitié humain, dit-elle alors qu'il se redressa tout en restant sur ses genoux mais de côté afin qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Je ne vais pas uniquement regarder ta Gem pour te reconnaître. Je dois te regarder en entier. Même si bon, ta Pierre doit être un peu différente que celle de Rose j'imagine.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Bah oui, nous les péridots nous avons le même nom, mais nous sommes toutes différentes, même nos pierres sont de couleurs différentes. On ne peut pas être des copies, c'est ce que j'ai réalisé à force de rester sur Terre et qui m'a fait douter de tout ce qu'on nous apprenait à Homeworld. Et ta mère en est l'exemple parfait ! Je veux dire, de Diamond elle est passée à Gem !  
\- Elle a juste changé d'apparence...  
\- Non Steven. Elle a changé sa pierre. Peut-être que la racine était encore là, mais elle l'a changé. Elle l'a tellement changé que quand elle a donné vie à un enfant, cet enfant a gardé son statut de Quartz ! Je veux dire, pourquoi n'es-tu pas un Diamond, Steven ? Parce que Pink Diamond n'existait plus. Si elle avait réussi à faire ça, elle avait dû vite comprendre qu'il était possible de faire un enfant avec Greg. Un enfant avec sa propre vie à lui.  
\- Je suis moi."

Lui dire.  
Il avait envie de lui dire.  
Il avait envie que les mots sortent enfin de sa bouche.

"Perigami. Vous savez, Emeroppy et toi vous êtes les premières Gems qui m'ont appelé par mon vrai prénom la première fois que... que je vous ai montré qui j'étais vraiment. Même pour les Cristal Gems ça a été dur d'admettre que Rose était partie. Bismuth a été plus rapide pour s'adapter mais...  
\- Mais on t'a toujours comparé avec ta mère.  
\- Oui. Quand je suis allé à Homeworld c'était pire. On avait vécu pratiquement la même vie et j'avais parfois l'impression que si tout était familier là-bas c'est parce que j'étais... elle. On arrêtait pas de m'appeler Pink et... Quand j'étais avec White, il s'est passé quelque chose."

Il avala sa salive, jeta un regard inquiet vers Gami qui posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait.

"White Diamond avait enlevé ma Pierre."

La main sur son épaule se serra légèrement. De l'effroi se dessinait sur le visage de la petite Gem. Mais elle lui dit :  
"Continue.  
\- White Diamond avait enlevé ma Pierre. Enfin, disons plutôt que je l'ai laissé enlever ma Pierre."  
Lui dire. Lui dire pourquoi il pleurait. Lui dire ses larmes. Ses larmes de tristesse. Ses larmes de honte.  
"Je l'ai laissé me l'enlever, et je m'en voulais. Je m'en veux encore. C'est juste que je doutais. Je doutais et... j'avais peur. Mais je voulais savoir, savoir ce qui se passerait, savoir si ma mère était vraiment encore là.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Une... version de moi est apparue. De la même couleur que ma Pierre. Ce n'était plus Pink, ce n'était plus Rose, c'était moi. Rien que moi."  
Steven ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il sentit les larmes, CES larmes, couler sur ses joues. Des larmes qu'il essuya avec le coeur léger.  
"Ah, rit-il. Figure-toi que je n'ai raconté ça à personne. Il n'y a que Connie, White et moi qui avons vu cet Autre Moi et je n'ai pas osé parler de Lui aux Cristal Gems.  
\- Pourquoi ? dit Gami avec un petit sourire en lui frottant la tête. Ca avait l'air d'être une rencontre incroyable.  
\- Je m'en voulais d'avoir douter. Je m'en voulais d'avoir douter de moi.  
\- Et maintenant, tu ne doutes plus ?  
\- Non, plus du tout.  
\- Alors tu n'as pas à avoir de remords."

Steven se mit alors à rire, sa Pierre se mit à briller, son corps se mit à flotter. Très lentement, il tourna sur lui-même et ses pieds arrivèrent au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il continuait à rire et à monter de quelques centimètres. Perigami était hilare elle aussi, mais quand Steven dépassa le mètre (c'est-à-dire sa hauteur), elle monta sur son transat et attrapa la main du garçon pour le faire redescendre doucement sur Terre et le remettre sur ses genoux. Une fois calmés tous les deux, Gami lui demanda :  
"Alors, comment il était ? Cet Autre Toi ?  
\- Lequel ? Je veux dire... Je voyais... Des deux côtés ? Je parlais de la forme qu'avait ma Pierre seule mais au fond nous sommes la même personne alors...  
\- Je comprends. J'aurai voulu savoir comment tu l'avais vécu."

Ce sentiment de ne plus être entier ? Ce sentiment de n'être plus rien ? Et en même temps... ce sentiment de révélation ? Ce sentiment d'absolu ? Ce sentiment de réaliser que l'Autre, l'Autre avait toujours été là, sera toujours là, que ce n'était pas juste une partie de lui que l'on peut lui couper comme on peut couper les branches d'un arbre ? Non. Non cet Autre, Le lui arracher ce serait comme arracher quelques pages d'un livre. Il y a un creux, un vide, et l'histoire n'a plus de sens. Steven n'a plus de sens.  
"Quand je L'ai vu j'ai compris. A l'instant même où je L'ai vu. Et j'étais si heureux. Si heureux de comprendre. Si heureux de Le voir. Si heureux de Le retrouver. Ma force. Mon Autre. Ma Moitié. Moi."  
Ses larmes. Ses larmes de joie. Ses larmes d'amour.

Sa Pierre se remit alors à luire doucement mais Steven ne flottait pas, et Gami put alors mieux voir la douce lueur rosée que Steven dégageait au niveau de son nombril.  
"Wahou, murmura Perigami avant de sourire à notre héros. Tu vois, j'avais raison, ta pierre est différente. J'ai l'impression qu'elle luit différemment que celle de Rose.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- C'est pas de le penser, c'est de le sentir. De façon organique."  
Steven releva doucement son t-shirt pour regarder sa Pierre luire et il sentit le bonheur le submerger tell une énorme couverture bien chaude. Perigami approcha lentement son doigt qu'elle posa délicatement sur la Pierre... puis elle appuya très légèrement dessus tout en faisant un bruit de pet avec sa langue. Steven explosa de rire.


	8. Crying Breakfast Friends !

"Okay Steven, tu es prêt ?  
\- Prêt !  
\- Ouvre les yeux !"

Steven ouvrit les yeux et vit ses deux nouvelles amies transformées et il ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Le fond de teint créé par Emeroppy avec des ingrédients naturels faisait des merveilles, on voyait même un éclat un peu rosé sur les joues des deux Gems qui avait à présent la peau de couleur beige comme une certaine partie de l'humanité. Leurs cheveux étaient mieux mis en valeur grâce au contraste, sans oublier leurs yeux.  
Perigami avait emprunté un t-shirt de Steven mais avait mis un sous-pull noir avec un col roulé en dessous et aussi un jean et des baskets blanches.  
Emeroppy avait opté pour une robe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, laissant uniquement apparaitre ses chaussures de danses vertes. La robe était large jusqu'aux côtes, juste sous sa poitrine, où une ceinture en dentelle mettait en valeur sa silhouette, puis le bustier remontait jusqu'à ses clavicules. Elle portait aussi une veste jaune, mais un jaune plus doux que les cheveux de Perigami, un jaune un peu sable.

Le même sentiment qui avait comblé Steven la première fois qu'il avait vu Emeroppy le submergea à nouveau : ce sentiment d'appartenance. D'être dans un groupe avec des gens qui lui ressemblaient. Perigami et Emeroppy étaient les premières Gems qu'il rencontrait qui connaissaient aussi bien le monde des humains que lui après tout. Et avec ces vêtements, il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient des hybrides comme lui.  
Emeroppy ressemblait à la grande soeur sage et calme que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir pour un câlin ou un conseil.  
Perigami avec le t-shirt emprunté était l'amie d'enfance qui pouvait débarquer chez vous à l'improviste.

"Vous êtes splendides ! dit Steven.  
\- Merci beaucoup Steven, mais tu sais on va juste faire des courses, dit Roppy.  
\- Et puis c'est pas comme si on savait déjà que nous sommes sublimes, souligna Gami."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, après avoir discuté avec Perigami, Steven s'était endormi sur le transat, mais pas par fatigue cette fois, simplement par pure détente. Et quand il fut réveillé, Emeroppy était revenue de la forêt et leur avait proposé de faire les courses ensemble car elles n'avaient rien à manger pour lui (les placards de la cuisine étaient remplis de livres à la place). Voilà donc pourquoi les deux Gems avaient revêtu leur costume d'humaines.

"Je peux vous prendre en photo ?  
\- Je suis toujours prête pour un shooting, répondit Roppy en faisant la pose.  
\- Moi je préfère les selfies ! fit Gami, et elle sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche, attrapa le bras de Steven et l'approcha d'elle, tandis que Roppy baissa la tête pour arriver à leur hauteur."

Gami prit plusieurs photos, une dizaine de photos où les trois Gems souriaient, riaient, et il y eut une très belle photo où les deux Gems embrassaient chacune une joue de Steven.

"J'adore ! fit Gami. Tu veux que je te les envoies ?"

Steven donna alors son numéro et sa boîte de réception reçut tout d'un coup toutes les photos qu'ils venaient de faire. Il enregistra le numéro sous le nom de Perigami et se sentit un peu bizarre en voyant que le nom de Pearl était juste au-dessus du sien dans son répertoire. Ce qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de nouvelles à son père la veille, aussi il se dépêcha d'envoyer une photo de sa balade pour trouver le cerf noir à sa famille et à Connie. Il hésita à envoyer une photo du trio pendant quelques secondes.

"Mince, j'ai oublié les sous !"

Roppy retourna dans le camping-car, et Steven entendit des bruits de portes qui claquent et de tissus qui se froissent.

"On n'a pas rangé les vêtements, expliqua Gami.  
\- J'espèce qu'elle trouvera les sous quand même.  
\- Hey, je range bien mes affaires moi. Tu verrais l'arbre sur lequel elle s'installe parfois, des bijoux suspendus sur une branche, des rubans noués sur une autre, un vrai bazar !  
\- Gami ? Tu... Tu lui as parlé de ce que je t'ai raconté ce matin ?  
\- Non. Je n'allais pas en parler sans te demander la permission. Tu veux que je lui dises ?  
\- Pas vraiment. J'aimerai le lui dire moi-même mais... mais pas maintenant. J'aimerai en parler aux Cristal Gems avant. Quand je rentrerai.  
\- Tu veux rentrer à Beach City ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'aurai bien aimé voir d'autres pays avant...  
\- Tu sais, tu as toute ta vie pour voyager sur Terre. D'autant plus que maintenant que tu as un vaisseau spatial, tu peux aussi voyager d'autres planètes. Je veux dire... tu t'appelles Steven _Universe_ après tout."

Steven gloussa.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux continuer seul et partir dans un autre pays, on peut toujours t'emmener à l'aéroport le plus proche. Et sache que si tu veux refaire un road-trip plus tard, je pense qu'on a de la place dans mon camping-car.  
\- Merci. Merci beaucoup Gami.  
\- Pfff, regarde-nous, toujours dans le mélodrame, à deux doigts de pleurer.  
\- Comme dans ma série animée préférée !  
\- TROUVÉS !"

Roppy enfila un petit sac en bandoulière en cuir et les regarda avec un grand sourire.

"Bon, c'est parti ! Gami, on ne veut pas que Steven meurt de faim alors il va falloir arriver le plus vite possible à la supérette...  
\- Oh non. NOPE. C'est hors de question !  
\- Y'a pas le choix, Gami !  
\- De quoi est-ce qu'elle..."

Steven fut coupé par Roppy qui l'attrapa et le porta sous le bras, avant de prendre Perigami de l'autre. Gami... faisait la tête, vraiment, comme si elle était blasée de la vie, qu'elle venait de voir sa dignité partir au loin et avait accepté sa condition de pauvre Gem qui ne devait sa survie qu'au fait qu'elle était petite et donc qu'elle pouvait se cacher n'importe où. Entre autres. Mais Steven n'eut pas le temps de rire en voyant la tête de Gami de l'autre côté du ventre de Roppy puisque cette dernière se mit à courir très très vite comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, sa robe ne fit que frôler les branches des arbres près desquels ils passaient, et Steven ne se sentait même pas secoué par la route. Et en quelques minutes, ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt et la grande Gem déposa les deux petits humanoïdes à terre.  
Entraîné par l'euphorie, Steven prit la main d'Emeroppy et se mit à courir vers la supérette, suivi par Perigami qui marchait doucement les mains les poches. Et lorsque le parfum des crêpes du restaurant lui parvint, son ventre grogna et il courut encore plus vite.

"Roppy ! fit le vendeur quand ils entrèrent.  
\- Hey Carl !  
\- Alors, tu viens acheter des doritos ? Je savais que tu n'allais pas arrêter aussi vite !  
\- Et non, les doritos, c'est vraiment fini pour moi. Mais je dois préparer un repas pour le petit ventre à pattes. Je te présente un nouvel ami à moi : Steven !  
\- Coucou mon petit ! Dis-moi, ta tête me dit quelque chose...  
\- Oui, je suis venu hier, répondit Steven."

Comment expliquer au cassier pourquoi il s'était si vite rapproché des deux habitantes ? S'il disait qu'il était de la famille, cela ne collerait pas avec le fait que Roppy ne l'avait pas "reconnu" la veille. Et puis ce serait un mensonge. Et Gami n'aimait pas...

"Salut Carl, fit nonchalamment Gami. Il te reste des tablettes de chocolat ?  
\- Salut microbe. J'ai récupéré du chocolat blanc, tu vas adorer ! Vous vous êtes fait un nouvel ami apparemment ?  
\- Yep, le petit cherchait un endroit où dormir mais il n'y a pas d'hôtel ici.  
\- Ah oui, soupira Carl. Et avec l'inondation, le camping a été complètement noyé."

Gami ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire narquois vers Roppy qui fit la moue. Revanche.

"Du coup on lui a proposé de dormir chez nous, tu sais à quel point on inspire confiance.  
\- C'est normal, vous êtes de bonnes personnes."

Emeroppy rougit, Perigami tira la langue.

"Ouais oh c'est bon, ça va, dit cette dernière. Bref, on a passé la soirée ensemble, on a bien sympathisé et puis on s'est rendu compte qu'on n'avait pas assez à manger.  
\- Oh et bien, faites le tour, on a de tout ici !"

Emeroppy courut vers les condiments et Perigami alla tranquillement vers les surgelés et les frigos, les bras ballants. Steven marcha près d'elle et, d'un geste hésitant, approcha sa main de la sienne. Il avait bien remarqué que Gami était moins tactile que Roppy, excepté en cas de force majeure, mais là ils étaient simplement en train de faire les courses et il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Gami le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui faire un petit sourire et il remarqua qu'elle avait tourné sa paume vers lui, alors il lui prit la main.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on devrait trainer dans la ville. Ce maquillage est super galère à mettre, on devrait en profiter. Au lieu de remonter pour manger, on irait au restaurant et après y'a pleins de petites boutiques sympas...  
\- Steven ! cria Roppy de l'autre côté du magasin. Est-ce que tu es végétarien ?  
\- Non !  
\- Okay ! J'ai une super idée pour ce midi !  
\- Attends Roppy ! On pourrait pas manger au restaurant à la place ? demanda Steven qui avait adoré la proposition de Gami. On mangerait ton plat ce soir !  
\- Oh yeah !"

Et juste comme ça, Roppy fit quelques rapides achats et ils foncèrent au restaurant où Steven commanda plusieurs crêpes, salées et sucrées, Gami ne dévorait que les sucrées et Roppy préférait les végétariennes. Ils digérèrent en louant un tandem chez le vendeur de vélos et fit un tour complet de la ville qui n'était pas si grande que ça, puis allèrent à l'arcade de jeux où ils firent une compétition de courses. Enfin, ils allèrent à la librairie et Gami s'acheta 6 livres et en offrit un à Steven qui promit de le lire durant son voyage, et terminèrent leur journée avec une glace qu'ils mangèrent doucement tout en remontant la forêt et rentrèrent dans le camping-car, repus et heureux.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, leur maquillage totalement effacé quand Roppy prépara enfin le dîner, et Steven reconnut le doux parfum et le crépitement du bacon.

"Bacon ?!  
\- Bacon pancakes ! Une recette de mon ami Jake !  
\- Tu vas voir que Roppy cuisine super bien.  
\- Pas le choix, dit-elle. Quand c'est toi qui cuisines, il y a 99% de chances qu'on finisse avec le camping-car brûlé des pneus jusqu'à l'antenne.  
\- Gnagnagna vaut mieux détruire un camping-car qu'un camping entier !  
\- Rappelle-moi l'été 93 ?  
\- Hey ! C'est pas du jeu !  
\- T'avais une de ces coiffures à l'époque, se remémora Emeroppy. C'était dingue.  
\- Tu veux que je te rappelle la tienne ?  
\- Non merci.  
\- Ah bah tu sais quoi, je vais le faire quand même !"

Gami fonça sur le lit et ouvrit les placards au-dessus avant de sortir un album photo. Vu qu'elle devait surveiller la casserole, Emeroppy ne put l'empêcher de montrer à Steven une page où Emeroppy avait, effectivement, une coiffure un peu folle. Steven rigola en voyant la tête des Gems. Perigami expliqua où elles étaient, ce qu'elles y faisaient, ce qu'il y avait à découvrir. Pages après pages, Steven voyait les deux amies voyager dans l'espace et dans le temps.  
Et soudain, les Gems n'était pas que deux.  
Elles étaient trois.  
Une Gem avec des cheveux bouclés comme des pétales de fleurs, et roses.

"Maman.  
\- Oh attends ! J'ai une photo de nous trois que j'adore !"

Elle retourna sur le lit, fit glisser son doigt sur les dos des albums avant de choisir un presque tout à droite du meuble. Elle farfouilla longtemps et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle redescendit, posa le livre doucement sur la table et montra la fameuse photo à Steven.  
Et Steven adora tout de suite la photo.  
On pouvait voir les trois Gems des pieds à la tête devant un cerisier japonais en fleur dont les branches s'étaient affaissées sur le sol, les entourant totalement. A gauche, Perigami était sur un de ses genoux, ses bras montrant la Gem à côté d'elle avec un immense sourire. A droite, Emeroppy elle aussi riait à gorge déployée, ses yeux fermés, un bras autour du cou de la Gem à ses côtés, l'autre bras en l'air comme si elle venait d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle.  
Et entre elle deux, Rose Quartz. Qui posait ses mains avec amour autour de sa Gem, sur un ventre gonflé. Un ventre que Gami présentait avec ses bras. Elle avait elle aussi un grand sourire et les yeux fermés, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule d'une grande Gem verte. Son cou étant entouré par le bras de Roppy.

La gorge de Steven se serra.

"Dites, dit-il.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir pris la place de maman ?"

Il y eut un silence, et Emeroppy et Perigami se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis très rapidement Emeroppy déposa le pancake enfin prêt sur une assiette, éteignit les plaques et s'assit près de Steven avant de répondre :

"Bah non enfin ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
\- Roppy a raison mon grand. Et puis c'était le choix de Rose !  
\- Je me demande souvent pourquoi maman a fait ça, expliqua Steven. Pourquoi elle est partie et nous a tous laissé... je veux dire oui elle voulait un enfant c'est chouette je suis la dernière personne qui devrait se plaindre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporte à elle ? A quoi sert un héritage si ce n'est que des graines que l'on plante sans jamais les voir devenir un jardin ?  
\- Peut-être qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus évoluer, dit Roppy. Peut-être qu'elle était arrivée à être la meilleure version d'elle-même.  
\- Mais c'est encore plus horrible ! Pourquoi abandonner cette version d'elle ? Ca ressemble à du... à du...  
\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Steven, l'arrêta Gami avant que le mot auquel il pensait ne sorte de sa bouche. Moi aussi je me pose souvent des questions sur les gens. Mais écoute bien : parfois, il arrive que l'on ne trouve jamais la réponse. Et ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, ce ne sont pas les causes, mais les conséquences. Peu importe pourquoi ou même comment Rose a fait cela, mais c'est grâce à ça que tu es né, et je trouve que tu es plutôt une bonne conséquence, non ?  
\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que, à ne rien savoir, je suis une curiosité de la nature.  
\- Haha c'est faux ! répondit Roppy. Pour moi tu es une merveille de la nature."

Gami lui frotta les cheveux, Roppy le serra dans ses bras, et Steven se sentit rassuré. Soulagé d'un immense poids. Puis Roppy lui servit les pancakes qui étaient vraiment délicieux et ils mangèrent des gaufres avec de la chantilly tout en regardant une série sur l'ordinateur portable de Perigami. Steven prit des photos des pancakes, des gaufres et des deux Gems alors qu'elles hurlaient à l'écran pour tenter de sauver des personnages qui ne les entendaient pas. Et arrivé minuit, Steven alla se coucher dans le lit tandis que Gami s'allongea sur le canapé et Roppy dormit dehors.

* * *

Le lendemain fut le moment du départ de Steven. Perigami conduisit pendant une heure jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche tandis que Steven jouait aux cartes avec Emeroppy. Cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs préparé des sandwichs et des gâteaux lorsque le jeune garçon avait déclaré vouloir continuer à faire vadrouille seul avant de rentrer chez lui, et le sac burger en avait pour une semaine de nourriture. Les vêtements avaient été nettoyés, et Steven en avait même laissé à Gami tandis qu'elle lui en avait prêté d'autres, telle une promesse de se revoir pour les rendre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un terminal et il fallut dire au revoir. Roppy serra un long moment Steven dans ses bras, et Steven tenta de créer un check original avec Gami.  
Puis, il voulut prendre une photo d'eux trois avant de sortir du camping-car.

"Je n'ai pas de photos de nous trois sans votre maquillage. Et je... ben je vous adore telles que vous êtes.  
\- Quel beau parleur celui-là, dit Roppy."

Il prit des selfies, beaucoup de selfies, avec des sourires, des grimaces, des clins d'oeil, des poses et même des duck faces pas du tout assumés mais que voulez-vous...

"Tiens justement, en parlant de photos, il y en a une qui va te plaire que tu pourras ajouter dans ton carnet ?"

Et Perigami sortit de sa poche la fameuse photo d'elles trois alors que Rose était enceinte. Alors que Rose portait Steven dans son ventre. Donc c'était un peu comme s'ils étaient tous les quatre sur cette photo.

"J'ai plusieurs copies alors gardes-la.  
\- Merci Perigami. Merci beaucoup. Et... est-ce que je pourrais parler de vous aux Cristal Gems ? Je sais que vous avez peur de... les regarder en face mais je ne veux pas leur cacher votre existence. Je ne veux plus rien leur cacher."

Il regarda Perigami droit dans les yeux en disant cette dernière phrase, avec un regard plein de détermination, et elle hocha la tête avec compréhension : elle voyait de quoi il parlait.

"Et puis pour être honnête, vous avez été une étape tellement géniale de ce voyage que j'aurai du mal à ne pas en parler.  
\- Gami ? demanda Roppy. Tu en penses quoi ? Je veux dire, la Guerre est bel et bien terminée et peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'on rencontre d'autres Gems.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligées de venir à Beach City, dit Steven. Enfin je veux dire, je viendrai vous voir moi-même et on pourrait se balader avec le camping-car, ce sera facile de vous trouver maintenant que j'ai le portable de Gami mais... j'aimerai aussi vraiment que vous veniez à Beach City, que je vous montre où j'ai grandi. J'ai vraiment envie que vous fassiez partie de ma vie."

Perigami rougit.

"Aw, tu es adorable ! dit Emeroppy en frottant les cheveux de la Gem.  
\- Je ne suis pas adorable ! Je suis une machine de guerre !"

Gami tenta de frapper le bras de Roppy qui était beaucoup trop haut pour elle et Steven pouffa.

"Meh. Ecoute, dit enfin la petite Gem. Pour ce qui est de venir à Beach City, je ne te promets rien. Mais bien sûr que tu peux parler de nous aux Cristal Gems. J'espère juste qu'elles ne vont pas trop mal vivre le fait que Rose leur avait caché notre existence.  
\- Je pense qu'elles commencent à être habituées.  
\- C'est bien dommage. Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu n'aurais pas un avion à prendre ? Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te kidnappe.  
\- Bon voyage Steven, profites bien, fit Emeroppy avec un petit sourire. Juste... une petite chose..."

Délicatement, elle mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon et il avait l'impression d'être tout d'un coup vraiment minuscule.

"Tu réalises j'espère que tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est un peu trop pour toi. Je veux dire, entre les kidnappings, les combats, les accusations, le danger. Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as dû voir. Je sais qu'à présent tout va bien grâce à toi mais j'ai justement besoin de te dire : ne place pas l'avenir de l'univers sur tes épaules. C'est un fardeau bien lourd. Alors parfois n'hésite pas à t'en débarrasser. Amuse-toi Steven car n'oublie pas : tu es un enfant.  
\- Je sais. Merci Emeroppy."

La grande Gem l'embrassa alors sur le front, et Steven partit en faisant des signes de bras en direction du camping-car, sans les voir mais en étant sûr qu'elles le saluaient en retour.

* * *

Quant à la suite de l'histoire, elle n'appartient qu'à Steven, qui effectivement vadrouilla longtemps dans des régions différentes, remplissant son carnet de photo, de couleurs, de tickets d'entrée et de taches de sauces atypiques. Elle n'appartient qu'à Steven, aussi nous n'allons pas dire plus précisément ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a pensé, qu'est-ce qui l'a amusé, où est-ce qu'il a dormi. Elle n'appartient qu'à Steven, car Steven voulait faire ce voyage pour Se retrouver, et il Se retrouva, et quand enfin il vit assez de choses, quand enfin il commença à avoir le mal du pays, il prit un avion, puis un train, puis un bus. Il arriva à Beach City qu'il traversa d'une traite et frappa au garage de son père. Puis ils allèrent ensemble à la maison, et il frappa à la porte du Temple. La suite de l'histoire n'appartient qu'à lui, aussi est-ce lui qui choisit quand et avec qui la partager, aussi est-ce lui qui se mit à lire son carnet de voyage à sa famille, à montrer ses photos, ses dessins, ses rencontres.  
Aussi est-ce lui qui vous racontera son histoire.  
Si toutefois il en a envie.

* * *

 _ **Merci à tous d'avoir lu "Leaf of hope" !**_  
 _ **Cette fanfiction sortait littéralement de mon coeur juste après "Change Your Mind", qui m'a fait pleuré comme jamais sous les yeux de Choppy qui partageait mon enthousiasme de découvrir de nouvelles fusions mais aussi avec le fameux passage de Steven devant White Diamond (merci James Baxter !).**_

 _ **Et bien qu'il faudrait remercier toute l'équipe qui a créé cette série, j'ai aussi surtout voulu remercier Steven lui-même à travers cette histoire. Je voulais qu'il se sente en paix autant que je me suis senti.e en paix quand j'ai regardé l'épisode.**_  
 _ **Grâce à cet épisode, j'ai compris que tous mes alter-egos (Nigami, Perigami et même mon daemon) n'étaient en fait que des parties de moi que je devais accepter. Et aimer. Je me suis vraiment retrouvé.e grâce à l'épisode, aussi je voulais remercier le personnage en faisant en sorte qu'il se retrouve aussi.**_

 _ **Et puis c'était aussi un moyen de faire grandir l'aventure entre Choppy (Emeroppy!) et moi. Et aussi parce que j'étais sûr.e qu'elle allait fait pleins de dessins de cette histoire après.**_

 _ **Aussi, vous pouvez retrouver Emeroppy et Perigami sur**_ **le tumblr de choppigami** _ **!**_


End file.
